


Mis-akachan

by orphan_account



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life, hashtag yolo, warning: delays expected, writer's block.txt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 20,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5164874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Excuse the awful pun in the title please~~~</p><p>Somehow Misaki is pregnant with Usagi-san's baby. Don't ask how, he just is. This will follow the adventures of them trying to care for their little unusual creation as Misaki worries and Usagi gets protective.</p><p>[NOTE: discontinued, sorry~]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> My first mpreg~~~~~
> 
> I know it's implausible but it's fiction gdi
> 
> The title is:  
> 美咲 (Misaki's name) + (赤ちゃん/akachan) baby
> 
> I don't own the characters (except the baby and some minor characters) or the original material. That is the work of the amazing mangaka that is Shungiku Nakamura.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this and that it's not too bad :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misaki is 8 1/2 months gone and at any moment he could give birth to his unusual miracle baby.
> 
> That is exactly what happens in this chapter.

All was quiet in the Usami household, a silence which was soon broken by the sound of a rudely awakened young man.

“Baka Usagi!”

Misaki hit the man who had just woken him up with a pillow. This was becoming way too familiar a situation for him.

“I told you to stop touching me when I’m asleep!”

Usagi smirked.

“So I can still touch you when you’re awake then? Like right now?” he almost purred. Misaki’s face glowed with the heat of his blush.

_Why must Usagi-san always say such embarrassing things?_

“Baka!” he shouted again, lying back onto his pillow and rolling to face away from Usagi. He then mumbled something to himself.

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you?” the older man asked in a deadpan voice. Misaki rolled back over to face Usagi, slower than he usually would, and looked him dead in the eyes with a luminescent blush streaking across his cheeks.

“I said that too much of your touching is what got me into the situation!” Misaki exclaimed, nodding down at his stomach. It jutted out smoothly, the soft curve accentuated by his pajamas. He couldn’t help but soften a little when he remembered what was making his stomach like that, but that softness was also accompanied by a feeling of dread.

Usagi smiled, his purple eyes lighting up. He’d never imagine in a million years that he would be a father. For one thing, he was gay. Aside from that, he always thought he would be awful with children as he didn’t exactly have a lot to learn from his own childhood in that respect. So when some weird incident which he couldn’t explain lead to Misaki somehow becoming pregnant, he initially panicked. They both panicked. But now, over eight months into the pregnancy, they were both excited to be parents.

Of course, they were still scared. Neither of them had an idea how the whole thing worked. They didn’t even know how the baby would come out of Misaki’s growing stomach. The doctors mentioned a caesarian section. They were starting to dread the fast approaching day of the baby’s birth because of the complexity of the whole situation. Misaki’s pregnancy was now pretty much beyond hiding, even with Usagi’s baggiest shirts.

In the past couple of weeks he had stopped going to work, thanks to Usagi making a call about his “temporary ill health”. After hearing him make that call he shut himself into one of the many spare bedrooms and sulked for a full hour before Usagi managed to get a reaction out of him. This reaction involved a revelation that the bed in that room was especially springy.

Even though Misaki was pretty much housebound at this point, he could still (kind of) do things around the house. He had to, otherwise Usagi would probably burn the place down with his attempts at cooking. Bending down for things was nearly impossible at this point and he got tired a lot easier than before but he didn’t let it stop him. Usagi mentioned on several occasions how strong he was, just like now as Misaki cooked breakfast.

“I still can’t believe how you can still do all the housework with a big baby inside you” he mused, resting on his hands as he leaned over the countertops.

“I’ve had to do the housework with a big baby already so I’ve had enough practise” Misaki replied as he cracked some eggs into a pan. Usagi smirked.

“You should take it easy though, Misaki. You’re 8 months pregnant after all. Let me help you.”

“No, I can manage” Misaki said, stirring the eggs as they cooked. He reached for the sausages he had gotten a few minutes earlier from the fridge. As he did that, he felt a little weird. Usagi immediately picked up on this.

“Misaki, sit over there! I’m doing this!” Usagi declared, carefully but quickly leading Misaki to the seating area before going to cook what, in Usagi’s mind, would be a tasty omelette.

Misaki didn’t know how exactly a person could make a simple sausage omelette look so unappetising, but Usagi did just that. His “fluffy golden sausage special omelette” looked burnt rather than golden and had the consistency of a brick. Misaki suddenly didn’t feel so hungry anymore. For one thing, he still felt a little weird. Also, even the master chef in front of him was wincing as he tried to chew into a piece of the omelette.

After another minute Usagi gave up and whisked Misaki upstairs to their bedroom. For once they didn’t make a mess of each other, they actually just cuddled. Usagi was warm and Misaki felt safe in his arms. He knew Usagi was worried about him earlier and he felt a little bad for that. At the same time, he also felt like Usagi felt as calm as he did as they held each other close. They were both feeling so calm in fact that it was natural for them to fall asleep.

  


* * *

  


When Misaki opened his eyes, Usagi was still there next to him, fast asleep. He rolled over to check the time on his phone and immediately regretted that decision. He felt a sharp twinge across his stomach as he saw that they had slept for a good 5 hours. He tensed up as the pain shot across his lower abdomen.

This can’t be it. No way.

He closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep again. After that failed, he just went on his phone to distract himself. It was no use though, as every few moments he would feel another stinging pain. He wanted Usagi to hold him and tell him that everything would be fine, but he didn’t want to wake the older man up and worry him. Besides, he was sure Usagi had pulled another all nighter, or at least stayed up late. Because of that he just carried on scrolling through his twitter feed.

About an hour later, as he was checking up on his brother’s facebook, Misaki felt a pain so strong that he couldn’t help but let out a small cry. 

Oh God, this might be it.

Misaki decided to wake Usagi up. He could no longer do this on his own, he was too worried. He jabbed Usagi in the arm lightly. He immediately shot up from his sleep and faced his lover.

“Misaki! Are you ok?”

Misaki debated just telling him that he’d eaten something that his stomach didn’t like when he saw the worry etched into Usagi’s face. However, he was becoming quite scared of this situation so he found himself shaking his head slowly before starting to cry. Usagi immediately took him into a hug.

“I’m scared Usagi-san. I think it’s time.”

Within a couple of seconds Usagi was calling their doctor. Misaki was shaking at this point. He didn’t feel ready. He wanted to meet his child so badly but at the same time he didn’t have the faintest clue what to do with a baby. He was just so thankful that Usagi had gone out and gotten some baby supplies, making sure to wear a disguise so he wouldn’t be recognised. They were both amazed when the combination of a hat and sunglasses meant that nobody knew who he was.

Usagi got off the phone with the doctor after answering many questions and started to pack some of Misaki’s things into an overnight bag.

“The doctor thinks it’s time too doesn’t he?” Misaki said weakly. Usagi just nodded as he zipped up the bag. Misaki had never seen Usagi look so worried before. He felt more tears escape his eyes.

A few minutes later Usagi had guided Misaki into the red sports car. Misaki’s pain had subsided a little but was starting to come back as they left the garage. Usagi stared straight ahead at the road, using his free hand to hold onto Misaki’s when he wasn’t changing gears. The 20 minute drive to the hospital was silent apart from the roar of the engine and Misaki’s occasional quiet whimpers.

Akayama General Hospital was a tall, clean-looking building which stood out in this part of Tokyo. As Misaki had such a unique case, they met with their doctor by a more secluded entrance for staff only. His name was Dr Nogawa and he was an average-looking man with black-rimmed glasses who looked about 40. He greeted them with a smile and a bow before leading them in through the staff door. He took them through several staff corridors to his office, making sure to keep them as secluded as possible so there wouldn’t be any unwanted attention on Misaki.

Dr Nogawa introduced the pair to another doctor once they were inside his office. This doctor was tall with shining teal eyes and navy hair. He smiled and bowed politely.

“Pleased to meet you. I’m Dr Kusama and I’m a pediatrician. I will take care of your baby after delivery.”

“Hello, I’m Misaki. It’s nice to meet you too. Please take care of me” Misaki replied tensely, before doubling over in pain. This baby wanted out as soon as possible judging by how bad the pain was getting. Both doctors and Usagi suddenly looked worried.

“We need to get Misaki to theatre as soon as possible.” Dr Nogawa said as he led the nervous couple towards the operating theatre.

Dr Nogawa didn’t even need to examine me to know I’m in labour.

Misaki was now more terrified than ever, gripping hard onto Usagi’s arm. Usagi smiled with anxious eyes as he took Misaki’s hand in his and helped Dr Nogawa guide him down the hallway. They both knew by now that this baby was coming tonight.

Twenty minutes later, everything was ready for the surgery. Misaki was lying in a hospital bed in his own private room. He wasn’t having a contraction right now but he was still visibly terrified. Usagi was sitting next to him, holding his hands and looking deep into his eyes. They were both scared, but Usagi’s eyes and his warmth seemed to calm Misaki down a little.

“Usagi-san?” he asked quietly.

Usagi squeezed Misaki’s hands and looked deeper into his eyes, wordlessly imploring Misaki to continue what he was going to say.

“What if the baby won’t be OK?”

Misaki could see a flash of pure fear and sadness in Usagi’s eyes as he squeezed even tighter. He swore that Usagi could cry at any minute from how watery his eyes had become. He hadn’t cried in front of anybody since that night several years before when they had their first kiss. Usagi blinked several times and composed himself. He knew he should be strong for Misaki. After all, he was the one who had to give birth. He smiled weakly at Misaki.

“Everything will be OK” Usagi replied softly, “I’ll make sure of it.”

It was Misaki’s turn to tear up now. In moments like this Usagi was the person you’d want by your side more than anybody else. He may be annoying and arrogant at times but you really could rely on him, just like Takahiro had told him. He felt a tear escape his eye and roll down his cheek, followed by the soft touch of Usagi wiping it away. He found himself smiling for the first time in what seemed like ages.

“I love you both too much for anything bad to happen.” Usagi said, before planting a soft kiss on Misaki’s forehead.

They hugged each other through the next contractions and until Dr Nogawa came to take Misaki to surgery. Usagi held Misaki’s hand as his bed was wheeled down to the theatre. Misaki squeezed his hand as more contractions happened, whimpering and crying out in pain. Usagi could see the theatre doors now. He felt his stomach flip and his heart race. His baby was almost here. He found himself squeezing Misaki’s hand and smiling. He was still nervous, but now he was almost unbearably excited to see his child.

Usagi was pulled aside to put on some scrubs before he could join Misaki in the operating room. He took this time to message Aikawa. She was the only other person who knew Misaki was pregnant, after showing up to the apartment when Misaki wasn’t wearing baggy clothes. She had been sworn to secrecy of course, neither Misaki or Usagi wanted a media circus surrounding a sudden male pregnancy. However, her yaoi fangirl tendencies had lead to her becoming very excited indeed. She even went out and got some things such as toys for the baby and helped them to decorate the nursery.

Of course, she did have an ulterior motive too. She wanted Usagi to incorporate the baby into his yaoi series. Usagi refused to include the pregnancy because it was too personal for even him to write about. Of course, he eventually relented and wrote an mpreg “fan” fiction of the series and published it under a new pseudonym, just to shut her up. It seemed to have worked, for now at least. Instead she just wouldn’t shut up about the baby. Usagi didn’t mind that though, as he certainly wasn’t one to complain about that. As long as it was out of earshot of any journalists or fans, he was OK with as much baby discussion as possible.

Usagi was shaking slightly as he typed the message to Aikawa. Misaki’s in labour, he’s going into surgery now. He still couldn’t quite believe it. He was going to be a dad. Misaki was in the next room right now being prepared to get the baby out. He smiled widely as he put the scrubs on. It was time. He was going to meet their child so soon. He felt his heart flutter excitedly inside his chest.

Before he went into the theatre, he said one last thing to himself;

“I’ll make sure nothing bad ever happens to either of them.”

He opened the doors and walked up to the surgery table. Misaki was lying on it, looking up at Usagi. His purple eyes were glistening with anticipation and excitement. Just looking at Usagi made him feel less anxious. Right now, Dr Nogawa and a team of surgeons were cutting him open to deliver the baby inside of him. That was one less thing to worry about at least. Misaki squeezed Usagi’s hand and smiled at him. They had a tender moment of just smiling at each other until they heard a cry.

Usagi’s head whipped around to see a blood-covered baby being lifted into the air. He followed the baby with his eyes as it was taken to be cleaned off. He felt a lump in his throat as he turned to Misaki, who was looking at him with wide-open, inquisitive eyes.

“That was the baby, wasn’t it?” he asked quietly, his voice cracking slightly. Usagi nodded. The smile that stretched its way across Misaki’s face was a sight that he make a mental note to treasure forever. This whole moment, in fact. As if on cue, Dr Nogawa approached them with the baby.

“It’s a girl. Congratulations!”

She was wrapped in a clean, white blanket. She had big eyes just like Misaki’s, except they were purple. She had little tufts of silver hair on her head. She had stopped crying, and was now lying peacefully in the doctor’s arms. Dr Nogawa passed the baby to Usagi.

“She’s beautiful, Misaki.”

After being sewn up and wheeled back into his private room, Usagi gave the baby to Misaki. His eyes lit up as he held her.

“She looks like you, Usagi-san” he said softly, “I’m so happy that she’s OK.”

“What did I say?” Usagi smiled back, “She’s got your eye shape though.”

Usagi sat on the edge of the bed and put his arm around Misaki. He used his other hand to gently stroke their daughter’s head. The room was silent apart from their breathing and an occasional sound from the baby. They rested their heads together and looked down at their unusual creation. She came from unfathomable circumstances, but she was so cute as she looked up at her parents with those big, bright eyes.

This tender moment had to end eventually, and it did so when Dr Nogawa and Dr Kusama entered the room.

“Hello, Misaki. How are you feeling?” Dr Nogawa asked.

“She’s amazing.” Misaki smiled, “I’m a little tired though, and my stomach feels tight.”

“That would be where the sutures are. It’s normal for the wound to feel strange. You should take it easy for a few weeks.” Dr Nogawa said. He signaled for Dr Kusama to speak.

“Hello, I’m Dr Kusama. We met earlier, yes?” Misaki nodded. “I’m going to be checking up on your daughter occasionally, just making sure that she’s growing properly.”

Usagi felt like he had seen Dr Kusama somewhere before, but he couldn’t quite remember where. He smiled politely at him and bowed his head. He stole another look at Misaki, who was still holding their daughter. It was truly a beautiful sight. He got out his phone and took a picture.

“Oi! Baka Usagi!” Misaki snapped when he realised that Usagi was taking pictures of him. Usagi smirked and put his phone away.

“I couldn’t help it, you’re both so cute.”

Dr Nogawa cleared his throat.

“We’ll be keeping you both in for a few days, just to make sure you are both alright. This being such a rare case and all” he said before both doctors left.

Usagi put his arm around Misaki again and they both watched their daughter as she continued to study the faces of her parents. Misaki swore he could feel the happiness radiating from Usagi as warmth. He felt like he wanted this moment to last forever.


	2. What's In A Name?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misaki gets some tips on feeding the baby from Dr Kusama (yes it is Nowaki) and the new parents decide on a name for their baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a roll today!!! Longest chapter so far, this part was actually not that hard to write.
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)

Misaki woke up to his daughter crying in the bed next to him. It was the morning after she was born and she more than likely wanted a feed. It hit Misaki that he hadn’t fed his daughter yet, as the doctors were testing her in the evening to make sure that she was alright. Misaki had fell asleep around 6pm and slept straight through the night. He groggily looked to the other side of him and saw that Usagi’s chair was empty. He then noticed a note lying on the seat.

_If you wake up, I’ve just gone to pick up some clothes for you both. I won’t be long. Don’t worry, Dr Nogawa and I looked after her while you slept. I love you xxx_

_P.S. you look so peaceful when you sleep_

Misaki smiled softly at that, not that he would tell Usagi of course. He turned back to his daughter and began to worry. How would he feed her? He didn’t have milk, right? Before he could panic, however, Dr Kusama entered as if on cue. He picked up the little girl and handed her to Misaki, before getting some formula out of the cupboard.

“Umm, Dr Kusama?” Misaki asked anxiously as he gently rocked his daughter, “Could you please show me how to feed her?”

Dr Kusama smiled, “Of course, Takahashi-san. I’ll just get some hot water” he said as he left the room.

Misaki rocked his daughter. She seemed to calm down a little just by being in her father’s (mother’s?) arms. She was still hungry though, it was obvious by the tiny rumble which came from her tummy.

“Shhh, baby. It’s OK.” Misaki cooed as he continued to softly rock her in his arms. He was feeling the first creeping feelings of panic rising from the pit of his stomach. He really didn’t want to let his daughter down, but right now he didn’t even know how to feed her properly. He guessed that making the milk would just be like making tea, but aside from that he was clueless.

Dr Kusama came back with a baby bottle filled with water. He brought the other chair in the room to beside Misaki’s bed and began to demonstrate to Misaki what to do.

“You get some warm water and add a couple of spoonfuls of the formula to it, like this,” he scooped some of the powder in, “then you twist the cap on and shake it until it looks like milk.”

Misaki watched as Dr Kusama shook the bottle.

“After that, you need to test a little drop of it on your hand, just to make sure it’s not too hot.” Dr Kusama demonstrated by tapping out a little drop onto the back of his own hand. “That’s just right. Not hot, just warm, like a nice bath. Put your hand out.”

Misaki put his hand out and Dr Kusama tapped out another little drop of milk onto it.

“See, it’s just right isn’t it?” he said, before handing Misaki the bottle. Misaki nodded.

“So, Dr Kusama, I just put the bottle in her mouth, right?” Misaki asked as he held the bottle by the baby’s lips. She began to suckle.

“Yes, just make sure to burp her when she’s done. You know when because she won’t suckle anymore,” Dr Kusama replied. Misaki was sure he saw Manami do that to Mahiro when he was a little baby.

“I put her on my shoulder and pat her back until she burps, right Dr Kusama?” he asked.

“Yes, that’s right,” Dr Kusama replied with a smile. Misaki smiled back. He was glad that his doctors were both polite and kind-hearted people. It made him feel a little better, especially when Usagi wasn’t by his side.

Speaking of Usagi, just then he came back into the room with a big bag full of clothes and other such things. Misaki smiled even wider when his eyes met Usagi’s. Usagi’s face lit up when he saw Misaki feeding their daughter. He just had to take another picture.

“Oi, Usagi!” Misaki snapped, before composing himself. “Stop taking pictures when I’ve just woken up!”

He heard a small giggle from Dr Kusama. Usagi’s head whipped around to him, somewhat suspiciously.

“Oh, he’s just reminding me of somebody close to me right now,” he answered, smiling, “I’ll leave you in peace for a while.”

Usagi watched Dr Kusama as he left, before sitting back into the chair he had sat in all through the night.

“I think I know that Dr Kusama from somewhere,” he began as he sat down, “what was he doing in here anyway?”

“He’s the paediatrician you baka! He was showing me how to feed the baby properly.” Misaki replied. The baby stopped suckling, leaving a little bit of milk in the bottom of the bottle.

“I think that mean’s she full,” Usagi said, smiling at his daughter.

“I guess so.” Misaki replied, putting the bottle on the bedside table. He looked back at Usagi, who looked like he wanted to say something. His eyes were inquisitive and they glistened in the light from the lamp above the bed. Misaki smiled and Usagi spoke.

“We should think about a name for her, you know,” he said nervously.

“I think Sora is a cute name. I like Hanami too.”

“It is.” Usagi smiled, before sharing his idea, “I was thinking about Nozomi, with the kanji for wish and beauty.”

Misaki smiled and nodded, “That one is cute. But doesn’t Nozomi also mean unusual?”

“Well she is unusual, isn’t she? After all, her mother is a man. That’s quite special.”

“I guess so,” Misaki replied as he stroked his daughter’s cheek. “To be honest I was thinking about Akimi, with the kanji for autumn and beauty. It’s our names put together.”

Usagi looked deep into Misaki’s eyes, his purple ones shining with happiness.

“It’s beautiful, Misaki. Just like you are, and our precious daughter.” he reached over and gently held their daughter’s head.

“Her name shall be Akimi.”

They celebrated their daughter’s new name with another family cuddle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akimi is written as 秋美 in Japanese.
> 
> To explain:  
> Akihiko in Japanese is 秋彦 (autumn child)  
> Misaki in Japanese is 美咲 (beautiful blossom)
> 
> So basically Akimi means autumn beauty and is also a portmanteau of her parents' names <3
> 
> (I'm smart sometimes ain't I~~~)


	3. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akimi comes home and already puts her parents in some interesting situations... and so the domestic fluff begins!
> 
> Warning: contains references to poopy nappies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapters commence!!!!! Yay for my (non-existent) attention span :)
> 
> Although I think I write better in short slice-of-life kinda things tbh (like Azumanga Daioh, which I love~~~)

“Welcome home,” Usagi said as he opened the door to the apartment. It had been five days since Akimi was born and both her and Misaki were finally allowed home. Of course, Misaki still had a lot of resting to do, he had just had a big operation and a baby after all. Usagi picked up the baby carrier he had put down to open the door and entered the apartment. Misaki followed. He was still a little stiff in his movements because of the cut where the surgery took place.

“Are you sure you’re OK Misaki?” Usagi asked as he put the baby carrier on the couch.

“Yes, Usagi-san. I’m just a bit sore still, that’s all,” Misaki reassured, “I’ll be fine, it’s normal after surgery.”

“OK then, just go up to bed. Come on, I’ll come up with Akimi and we can spend some time together.”

Usagi used the hand he wasn’t using to carry Akimi in her little baby seat to help Misaki up the stairs. He saw the way Misaki’s face screwed up slightly about three quarters of the way up and quickly panicked. He made Misaki walk up the stairs even slower and carefully guided him all the way to their bed.

Misaki smiled through the discomfort when the bedroom door opened. Although Akimi had a nursery, they had decided that she would sleep in it when she got a little bit older. Since she was so young, she needed as much attention as possible. As a result, in one corner Usagi’s toys had been moved to make space for a little pastel yellow bassinet with a pink ribbon bow on the shade at the top and two wooden rocking legs on the bottom. There was a cute fluffy blanket with little bears on it and a mini Suzuki-san ready to be cuddled inside it. Usagi saw how Misaki’s eyes widened and glistened at the sight and sighed happily.

“Of course it’s that good, she’s our little princess after all” he said as he took Akimi out of the baby seat and put her on their bed. He went back over to Misaki and made sure he could get onto the bed alright. They spent hours just lying on the bed, cuddling with Akimi and talking. Before they knew it, the sun was setting and Akimi needed a nappy change.

“Oh dear God! For a little cutie you’re so stinky!” Misaki exclaimed as he opened the nappy and was greeted by a rather unpleasant sight and smell. Usagi snickered at the sight of Misaki being utterly grossed out by the contents of Akimi’s nappy. This, needless to say, did not impress Misaki.

“Oi, you bastard! It’s your turn next time!” Misaki snapped as he glared at the laughing Usagi. Usagi suddenly grimaced. He’d changed her nappy three times so far, and that was more than enough to know that it wasn’t exactly the nicest of tasks.

After much bad odour and hilarious facial expressions, Akimi was kitted out with a fresh nappy and a cute little onesie that Aikawa had bought for her. It was lilac with a little fluffy chick on the left of the chest. It warmed Misaki’s heart just looking at her.

_I could get used to this being a mother thing._

_Wait._

_I’m not her mother!_

“Baka Usagi!” he shrieked all of a sudden. Akimi’s face screwed up.

“What was that for? You’re upsetting Akimi” Usagi said, looking curiously at Misaki.

“You calling me a mummy!” Misaki snapped, before grumbling quietly, “It’s catching on.”

Usagi just laughed and took Akimi into his own hands before she started to cry again. He laughed even more as he saw how Misaki was glaring at him.

“God, you’re both so adorable.”


	4. We Need To Talk About Takahiro...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new parents realise that Akimi's uncle needs to find out about her, which means telling him about them too. Cue nervousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long!!! Writer's block + personal issues + life being a bitch have all gotten in the way so I'm sorry for that. Without further ado let's move forth!!!!
> 
> (sorry if it seems a bit short or rushed, I still don't know how to deal with the Takahiro issue) (they need to tell Takahiro in canon already that would help a lot) (hell if he knew i'd only have to struggle with the pregnancy reveal)

“Misaki, where did you put the formula?” Usagi asked as he searched the kitchen cupboards. Misaki was sitting on the red couch playing with Akimi. He looked up and shook his head.

 

“Oi you baka, it’s in that cupboard, behind the coffee.” Misaki replied. Usagi did make him laugh sometimes. He wondered how someone so intelligent cause be so dense when it came to things like housework. Well, it probably had to do with the fact that he grew up with a butler. Misaki thought he would have at least learned something from him by now. He found himself laying Akimi on the sofa and rushing over to the kitchen area as soon as Usagi went near the kettle.

 

“Oi! I’m not having you make a huge mess again! Remember what keeps happening to you when you try to make... well anything really!” Misaki nagged.

 

“It’s worth it to get you to lick my finger again” Usagi said with a smirk on his face, resting a hand on Misaki’s arse. Misaki turned beetroot red and glared up at him.

 

“Our daughter’s right there you pervert!” Misaki shrieked flusteredly before ushering Usagi to the sofa, “Go play with her while I make her milk.”

 

Usagi sighed in defeat and walked over to Akimi. Misaki made the milk, watching Usagi playing with their daughter. He was bouncing her up and down on his knee, lifting her up and pretending she was flying. Misaki found himself smiling as he watched them. How could Usagi have had doubts about his ability to be a good dad? He was a total manchild and, underneath that cocky exterior, extremely kind-hearted. He was practically made for the job.

 

When the milk was made, Misaki walked over to Usagi and Akimi. He was now holding her in his arms, smiling down at her with sparkling eyes. He looked so peaceful and happy that Misaki felt his heart flutter inside his chest. This was his family. Speaking of family…

 

_ Oh shit. _

 

Takahiro didn’t know yet about him and Usagi, especially not about Akimi. He would find out at some point. He  _ needed _ to find out and that made Misaki nervous. He dreaded a bad reaction from him, the brother who sacrificed his future at such a young age to care for him after their parents died. He didn’t want him to be angry or disappointed in him or Usagi, but he was scared of that happening so he hadn’t said anything. He didn’t notice that his smile had been replaced by a frown until Usagi spoke up.

 

“Misaki, are you OK? What are you worrying about?” he asked, his concern reflected in his face.

 

“Umm… Takahiro…” Misaki replied nervously. Usagi’s expression immediately showed that he understood just what Misaki meant. It was a face which spelled out  _ oh shit _ even without saying it out loud.

 

“Well…” Usagi started, before hesitating.

 

_ It  is an awkward situation when you look at it. _

 

“You know how protective of me he is. I’m scared he’ll freak out.” Misaki said. He looked down towards the floor.

 

“He’s going to find out eventually” Usagi said quietly.

 

Misaki was tense, just staring at the floor. Usagi rested Akimi on his lap as he pulled Misaki gently down onto the couch and hugged him. Misaki found himself softening slightly in Usagi’s embrace. Akimi’s big purple eyes looked up at him curiously. He couldn’t help but smile back. Takahiro couldn’t be  _ that _ mad about this situation, and even if he were he would cheer up very quickly once he saw how cute she was. With that he sat up.

 

“Usagi-san, I think we should invite him over” he said with sudden confidence. Usagi looked taken aback.

 

“What, you mean right now?” he asked, trying not to sound worried but sort of failing.

 

“Baka Usagi! We need to plan how we will tell him first. Besides, I don’t think I’m ready just yet” Misaki said, looking up at Usagi, “It needs to be soon though… how about next weekend?”

 

Usagi nodded, stroking the top of Akimi’s head with his thumb. She had little tufts of silvery blonde hair that were soft against his fingers. He couldn’t help but worry. After all, the “mother” of his child happens to be the younger brother of his best friend since high school. Even if Misaki were female it would be awkward. Especially since Takahiro was so concerned with keeping Misaki safe. Surely if he knew their relationship was serious though he would be more accepting of it.

 

“Usagi-san, please stop staring at me” Misaki muttered after a few moments. Usagi snapped out of his thoughts and looked deeply into Misaki’s eyes.

 

“We need to tell him that we love each other and you are safe and happy with me” he took a deep breath, “Besides, when he called me the other day he said he wanted to see you.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me!” Misaki shrieked, before cuddling a shocked Akimi and saying a soft apology.

 

“I thought you’d freak out. I wanted to breach the topic gently. He hasn’t seen you in a few months so he wants to meet up with you.”

 

Misaki looked down again for a moment, then back up to Usagi.

 

“Call him now. Invite over this weekend, or the next one if he’s busy. We need to do this sooner rather than later” Misaki said, albeit shakily, taking Akimi into his arms, “I’ve put this off for too long already. Having Akimi has made me realise that he needs to know. Akimi needs to know her uncle.”

 

Misaki rocked Akimi in his arms as she had sensed the tension. Usagi smiled nervously and went over to his phone. He cleared his throat as he typed in the numbers, trying to ignore how his heart was thumping.

 

“Hello, Takahiro? It’s Akihiko. Misaki and I want to invite you to dinner this Saturday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooh cliffhanger!
> 
> (srsly tho idek how to approach this) (s e n d h e l p)


	5. "Nice Family Meal" They Said

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takahiro learns the truth. ALL OF IT.
> 
> At least the food was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is kinda long haha :)
> 
> It was originally 2 chapters but I combined them.
> 
> This was a hard one for me to write though, i just kinda wanted to get it over with bc i'd written myself into a bit of a hole :/
> 
> I hope you enjoy :) <3

Saturday came quicker than either of them were expecting. Usagi was holding Akimi, trying to look like he wasn’t shitting himself, whilst he watched Misaki cook rice. Misaki was rushing around the kitchen, obviously flustered about this whole event. Takahiro was coming over with Manami and Mahiro and Misaki wanted to make it perfect so that maybe Takahiro wouldn’t freak out as badly when he found out that his beloved little brother had a baby with his best friend.

 

“Don’t you think you should slow down?” Usagi mused, softly rocking Akimi in his arms.

 

“I need to have this food ready by 4, you baka!” Misaki replied, chopping vegetables at lightening speed. The sounds made Akimi screw her face up and begin to cry. Misaki stopped chopping and ran over to her.

 

“I’m sorry Akimi. Daddy’s just trying to make tonight as good as it can be” Misaki cooed. Usagi cleared his throat.

 

“I’m her daddy though. You’re her mummy” he said with a smile. Misaki glared up at him.

 

“But I’m a man!” Misaki shrieked, before comforting Akimi again. He made a mental note to remember that babies don’t like loud noises.

 

“You carried her in your stomach. And you gave birth to her” Usagi countered. Misaki turned beetroot red from how flustered he was feeling.

 

“Fine! She can call me papa. Can we please talk about this another time, I don’t want to burn the rice!” Misaki huffed as he rushed back over to the kitchen. Usagi smirked.

 

_ He’s so cute when he’s like this. _

 

* * *

 

The dishes of rice with fish and vegetables were set out neatly on the table, steaming hot. Takahiro smiled at Misaki.

 

“Thank you Misaki. It smells and looks delicious” he said, putting his hands together. He waited for Misaki to finish serving and sit down before bowing his head.

 

“Itadakimasu” The 4 guests said in unison. A late “icchadakimash” from Mahiro made everyone smile as they began to eat.

 

“Mmm, it’s good” Manami said happily.

 

“I agree” Takahiro added.

 

Misaki smiled gratefully, then found that he couldn’t speak. He suddenly felt so nervous, but at the same time so urgent to tell his brother the news. He squeezed Usagi’s hand under the table, as if asking for permission and/or guidance, and was shocked when he squeezed back. A quick glance at him and his purple eyes locked onto Misaki’s, as if to say  _ just tell them _ . Misaki swallowed hard as he turned back to face Takahiro.

 

“Ano… oniichan…” Misaki began, trying not to look too nervous.

 

“No need to thank me, Misaki. It’s your hard work that made this so tasty after all!” Takahiro said enthusiastically as he paused to take a sip of his drink.

 

“No, I-”

 

“You have to teach me how you do this later! You actually got Mahiro to eat his veggies!” Manami interjected, pointing at Mahiro. He was in his high chair and eating his little bowl of rice happily.

 

“Yummy!” he declared happily with his mouth still full. Manami gave him a look and he smirked.

 

“Oniichan-”

 

“But darling, you already cook so well” Takahiro fussed, “and don’t talk with food in your mouth Mahiro.”

 

“He’s such a little cheeky monkey!” Manami said to Usagi and Misaki. Mahiro responded by making monkey sounds. Usagi looked to Misaki, who looked like a pressure cooker about to explode. He grabbed his hand under the table and held it tightly.

 

“You’re his favourite uncle” Takahiro said to Misaki, oblivious.

 

“He always asks about you” Manami giggled in response.

 

Misaki couldn’t keep it in any longer.

 

“I’VE HAD A BABY!” he shouted.

 

“.......what?” Takahiro said with his mouth still full. Misaki turned bright red.

 

“Umm… I’ve got a daughter” he added quietly.

 

Takahiro proceeded to spit his mouthful of rice out and across the room.

 

* * *

 

Takahiro had been sitting like that with his jaw gaping for the past 5 minutes. Misaki chewed his lip worriedly.

 

“Should I get her?” he murmured to Usagi. He gave a nod in the affirmative, so Misaki got up and headed to their bedroom.

 

* * *

 

Aikawa-san was sitting on the edge of the bed, watching Akimi in her crib.

 

“Oh, Misaki! How’s it going?” she asked as turned and saw Misaki enter the room.

 

“I’m about to show Akimi to him. I told him and he’s kinda really shocked right now” Misaki said awkwardly, reaching into the cot and scooping Akimi up.

 

“Good luck Misaki!” Aikawa called after him as he left the room.

 

* * *

 

“Umm… oniichan…” Misaki began, slowly walking up to the still-frozen Takahiro. He managed to turn his head to look at him, then his eyes snapped downwards.

 

“You weren’t joking” Takahiro exclaimed shakily, “My baby brother… is a daddy.”

 

Manami comforted her husband as he slumped and covered his face with his hands. Misaki gave an awkward glance at Usagi, who returned the sentiment.

 

“Who’s her mother Misaki? I didn’t know you had a girlfriend” Takahiro said breathily, his face pale and eyes wide. Misaki tensed up.

 

“Umm, oniichan-”

 

“There’s something we need to tell you”

 

Takahiro’s head spun around.

 

“Akihiko?”

 

“She’s mine” he said, looking into Takahiro’s eyes.

 

“Huh? Then why did Misaki say she was his?” Takahiro said confusedly.

 

“Because Usagi-san is her daddy too” Misaki said, sitting down in his seat with Akimi in his arms.

 

“Is she adopted or something?” Takahiro asked, still a little confused. Misaki shook his head, and the previous confusion plus more returned.

 

“I gave birth to her” Misaki began, “I was pregnant and I kept it a secret. Only my doctor and Usagi-san knew.”

 

Takahiro’s face turned white. His eyes looked as if they would pop out from their sockets.

 

‘But… how?” Takahiro gasped.

 

“It’s very rare, but I got pregnant. And the other father…” Misaki hesitated. There was an awkward pause before-

 

“It’s me” Usagi blurted.

 

The last thing Takahiro saw before everything turned black was the ceiling swinging into view.

 

* * *

 

Takahiro awoke to Manami and Misaki fanning him down. He was lying on the sofa. He sat up and paused for a moment, before a laugh escaped him.

 

“You know, I just had the strangest dream. Misaki was pregnant and had a baby with Akihiko, it was so weird-” his words cut off as he noticed Usagi, holding a purple eyed baby just like in his “dream”.

 

“It… It wasn’t a dream was it?” he whispered. Manami, Misaki and Usagi all shook their heads in unison.

 

“I’m an uncle…”

 

Usagi handed Akimi to Takahiro as he held his hands out. He smiled softly at her, before suddenly glaring up at Usagi.

 

“You got my little brother pregnant?!” he exclaimed, trying not to shout.

 

“Oniichan! Please don’t get mad!” Misaki exclaimed, grabbing Akimi out of his arms.

 

“Don’t get mad?! You’re my baby brother!” Takahiro shrieked, before pointing at Usagi, “What did you do to him, huh?!”

 

Misaki felt his heart sink. His brother was freaking out, badly. He knew he had to say something, even if it was totally embarrassing and Usagi-san would never let him live it down. Takahiro needed to be reassured that Misaki wasn’t forced into anything, because that was clearly the conclusion he’d jumped to.

 

“Oniichan, don’t! I’m in love with him!” he said loudly, before tightly closing his mouth. He could feel his cheeks going bright red just by the immense heat. He could also feel Usagi’s gaze looking straight at him. Takahiro’s mouth was opening and closing like a fish out of water. After a few moments of awkward silence he stood up and cleared his throat.

 

“So… are you, umm,  _ together _ ?” Takahiro asked nervously. Misaki and Usagi both nodded. Takahiro looked dazed. He approached Misaki and gave him a quick hug before backing away.

 

“We ought to be going. I’ve got some thinking to do…” Takahiro said shakily, “I’ll call you soon, OK?”

 

Misaki held his tense smile until their guests were gone, and then sighed in defeat. Usagi walked over to him and put his arm around him in support.

 

“I knew he’d freak out” Misaki murmured, dejected.

 

“He’s just shocked, that’s all” Usagi said softly, “He just needs a while to make sense of this.”

 

Misaki looked down at Akimi, then up at Usagi and smiled honestly this time. Usagi would help him get through this. Besides, even if Takahiro freaked out, he would get over it in time. The small family went upstairs and spent the evening cuddling together on the bed. One by one they fell asleep, Usagi tucking Misaki and Akimi in before going to sleep himself.


	6. Peace at last...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nope.
> 
> Akimi's spent her first night away and her parents exploited that opportunity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short one this time :P making up for how long the last one was lmao~
> 
> I just wanted to resolve the last chapter, even with just a line or 2. Besides I was in the mood for a drabble so here we are :)
> 
> In case you hadn't guessed by now this story is a mix of random slice of life drabbles and big plot points :) that's how I roll~~~~~

The penthouse apartment’s silence was broken yet again by the shrieking of an angered uke.

 

“BAKA USAGIIIIIIIIIII!”

 

* * *

 

“I still don’t know how any person can make a mug explode so spectacularly!” Misaki huffed as he frantically mopped up the shards of china, “You’re lucky Akimi’s not here right now!”

 

“I was making some hot milk and it just burst,” Usagi observed, arms folded as he watched Misaki in nonchalant amazement, “It reminded me of you last night come to think of it.”

 

Misaki turned so red that he could be mounted onto a police car as a siren light. It had been a month since the big family dinner, which had been enough time for Takahiro to come around to the whole situation. He’d agreed to look after Akimi for a night to help him bond and also to give Misaki a break and some actual spare time. Spare time that he more than likely didn’t intend to be spent in such a way as last night.

 

“We were supposed to spend last night missing Akimi!” Misaki shrieked.

 

“We did,” Usagi uncrossed his arms, “Until 9pm at least.”

 

He bent down on the floor to Misaki and gently lifted Misaki’s chin with his hand. Before Misaki could react, he took his lips in a soft and longing kiss. He smiled as Misaki actually started to kiss back. He smiled against Misaki’s soft lips.

 

“I’ve missed you, Misaki” Usagi said as he pulled away.

 

Misaki looked at him, his facial expression spelling out irritation and embarrassment but his eyes showing his need. Usagi studied his face and stood up, grabbing Misaki’s hand. He pulled him up and looked him in the eyes with a dark, lustful stare.

 

“We still have 4 hours before we meet your brother at the park” he said thickly, before growling deeply, “Bedroom, now.”

 

Misaki found he didn’t resist as he was lead up the stairs and onto the large bed.


	7. Doting Father Usagi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misaki is smitten with how much love Usagi has for their daughter, even if he's over the top with it a little bit.
> 
> Contains flashback and rumination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally.... it's taken over a month to write this itty bitty little chapter but it's here :)
> 
> This fic is still getting a lot of attention, omfg~~
> 
> Thank you so much to anyone who is actually reading this :) <3

It was a typical morning in the post-Akimi Usami household. The loving couple were sitting in their bed, spending some quality morning time with Akimi before Usagi had to go write and Misaki had to do chores.

 

“I’m thinking of buying her one of those bouncing seat things” Usagi mused as he gently rocked Akimi in his arms. Misaki shook his head.

 

“Usagi-san, she’s three months old. She isn’t old enough for that yet. Besides, if we keep on celebrating her birthday every month it won’t be special anymore” Misaki sighed, trying not to smile at how much of a doting parent Usagi had become. Usagi frowned.

 

“But if we don’t celebrate it she might think that we don’t love her anymore” he sulked, gazing down at Akimi with the sad eyes of a misbehaving puppy. Misaki smiled for a moment, before rolling his eyes.

 

“You’re such a baka, Usagi! You’re spoiling her!” 

 

Misaki couldn’t help but think that Usagi was being so adorable as such a doting parent to Akimi. It was excessive, yes, and he was worried that Akimi would grow up to be as spoilt as her dad, but he still thought it was cute. Usagi began to fake-sulk as he looked into Akimi’s eyes.

 

“Your mummy doesn’t want you to have nice things” he pouted. Misaki’s face flushed red.

 

“Baka Usagi!” he shrieked, before collecting himself, “I thought we agreed that you’re Daddy and I’m Papa.”

 

Usagi smirked, amusement lighting up his eyes. Misaki glared at him in response.

 

“Why don’t you take me seriously?” Misaki began to rant, his cheeks still tomato red.

 

Usagi approached Misaki and kissed him on the top of his head, and predictably this shut him up rather quickly.

 

“Because you’re so cute that I can’t help it,” Usagi replied with a wide smile on his face.

 

As if it wasn’t possible for Misaki to turn anymore red. He couldn’t help but lose all the irritation with being called “mummy” though. Becoming a father had changed Usagi for the better. Misaki remembered that when Mahiro was a baby Usagi would be adamant that he kept his distance. This reason made Misaki initially apprehensive about having Akimi, especially about telling Usagi his suspicions nearly a year before this point in time.

 

* * *

 

_ Misaki looked at the lines again. Lines. As in two lines, plural. He knew that this was not good. Surely the test was defective, right? He’d only taken it because of a joke he’d come up with in his own head, that he was bloating so much that he looked pregnant. Of course, it then occurred to him that he’d been waking up feeling nauseous most days for at least a few weeks. It had gotten really bad about a month or so before, when he was actually throwing up. Thankfully it had calmed down now, for the most part at least. He thought that all this was just stress, but now... Misaki shook his head. _

 

There’s no way. It’s physically impossible.

 

_ This mantra ran through his head for a moment, easing his stress levels down just enough to think rationally. Bad idea. He then remembered an article he had read on the internet, that positive pregnancy tests in males can be caused by cancer. _

 

Shit shit shit shit shit.

 

_ One panic attack later, Misaki reasoned that the test may just be defective. He decided to throw himself into his housework and put it to the back of his mind until he saw a doctor, which worked for a couple of hours. He had started to gather the laundry together when he felt a weird sensation in his stomach. It almost felt like something moved inside there. _

 

It’s just wind. Maybe it’s something I ate.

 

_ He’d had a couple of weird feelings in his stomach over the past few days, but it just felt like wind so he ignored it. This felt different though. It was stronger and felt like a solid object in there. He decided to set down the laundry basket and head to the toilet. Perhaps this was just a stomach bug. But then, as he felt it again, he remembered the pregnancy test. _

 

_ He tried to swallow back the rising fear in his throat, but when he felt more movement he couldn’t stop it. He felt a lump in his throat and he started shaking. He put a hand to his stomach, pressing it in a little bit to see if he could feel anything. To his shock, it felt hard. And then the movement happened again. He could feel it with his hand and well as from inside his stomach. He stopped walking completely, standing still as he felt it again. This time, however, it felt like a little foot kicking him from inside. It was at that point that it clicked. _

 

* * *

 

Usagi had found him curled up against the wall in the hallway, pale and frozen with fear, his hand still touching his stomach. Misaki had no recollection of that night, except when Usagi found the pregnancy test by the sink in their bedroom’s bathroom. He went back to Misaki, who was on the bed, still silent and pale with shock. Misaki will never forget the look on Usagi’s face when he told him that he was (probably) pregnant. It’s the only time Misaki had ever seen Usagi straight up panic. For a terrifying moment he thought that Usagi would bail, until he put his arms around him and rocked them both into a very short sleep.

 

“You do know why I spoil her so much though, don’t you?” Usagi asked, bringing Misaki out of his thoughts. Misaki nodded.

 

“I feel bad that I spent the whole pregnancy being too scared to be happy,” Usagi began, “I thought it was impossible for two men to make a baby. I was scared that the media would find out and they’d never leave you alone. I didn’t think I could be a good father because I was so distant towards children before Akimi came. I don’t want my child to grow up miserable like I did. I want to give her as much attention and love as I can, because she’s the other most precious thing in my life.”

 

Misaki gently elbowed Usagi, leaning in to rest his head on his shoulder.

 

“You’re a baka, Usagi,” he spoke softly, gently stroking Akimi’s cheek, “We never doubted you. You’re an amazing daddy.”

 

Usagi smiled again, before proclaiming, “But of course I am.”

 

Misaki pulled away, shaking his head.

 

“You’re still an idiot,” he sighed, “Baka Usagi!”

 

The two of them began to giggle, looking deeply into each other’s eyes. Usagi placed Akimi down on the bed and closed the distance between them and bend down to kiss Misaki softly on the lips. The kiss deepened slightly, staying within sensible limits since Akimi was in the room. They pulled away from the kiss and embraced each other for a long moment, until a sound interrupted them. Misaki immediately broke away and scooped Akimi up.

 

“Usagi-san! She laughed!” he said excitedly, “She’s laughing, look!”

 

Usagi looked at Akimi, catching her glance. She locked her eyes onto his and giggled again. Usagi took Akimi into his arms and held her as she giggled even more. Misaki couldn’t take his eyes away from either of them. The way that Usagi smiled down at his daughter with wide, watery eyes, as well as the way Akimi looked up to Usagi with so much love in her eyes. He would never have imagined being in this situation when he first met the arrogant, cocky, somewhat stoic man who was going to be his tutor nearly 5 years before.

 

“Umm, Usagi-san? This is cute and all but… I don’t want any angry phone calls from Aikawa again…” Misaki began. Usagi just smirked.

 

“Writing can wait.”

Misaki shook his head.  _ What a baka... _


	8. Celebration Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avery special day is coming but the preparations get a little sidetracked.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay you guys..... thank you so much for the 2k hits!!!! :) <3
> 
> Life and writers block have been getting in the way of this so please be patient. I have no intentions of permanently abandoning this story but chapters may likely be smaller and further apart than before now.
> 
> With that out of the way, I hope you enjoy~

“I think you’ve gone a bit overboard, Usagi-san…” Misaki said, eyes wide, as he saw the entire main room was filled with gifts.

 

He turned to Usagi, who was smiling proudly. He was holding Akimi in her car seat. He’d told Misaki to take Akimi to visit her uncle Takahiro that morning, saying that he would be busy writing and he thought they could both benefit from going out for the day. Of course, this was really to get them out of the house so that he could get all the gifts he’d brought into the house. He’d also hung up banners and balloons from the upstairs walkway and the stair rails. Well, with the help of Aikawa obviously, who was nowhere to be seen.

 

“Well, it’s officially a quarter year since Akimi arrived, I thought we should celebrate” Usagi said excitedly.

 

“If this is what you do for this, I can’t imagine how crazy her actual birthday will be…” Misaki muttered.

 

He couldn’t lie, it was really touching how much Usagi was prepared to do for Akimi, even if it was completely excessive and crazy like this. He could feel a smile creep on his face before he had chance to stop it. Usagi raised an eyebrow nonchalantly.

 

“I know you like it really,” he said smugly.

 

As much as Misaki hated it, Usagi was right. And he was being smug about it. Misaki wanted to just wipe that slight lopsided smirk off of his face. So that’s what he did. He swooped towards Usagi and kissed him. Usagi reacted quickly and deepened the kiss. They kissed passionately, is if all the love in the world was being shared between their lips like a current through a power line; it never got old for either man. After a moment Usagi broke away to put Akimi down.

 

“Should I ask Aikawa if she can take Akimi for a walk in the park?” he said deeply, an obvious growl in his voice. Misaki couldn’t help it, he was a man after all, that voice made him so weak that he agreed before he could tell himself to say no. Usagi leaned in for another kiss, this one deep and longing, stirring emotions up in Misaki’s stomach that no doubt would soon be leaving him breathless.

 

“Sensei, I put up th- KYAAAAAAA~~~”

 

Misaki jumped out of Usagi’s embrace immediately upon hearing Aikawa, who had obviously just walked in the room and who had obviously seen what the two men were doing. Misaki had flushed bright red, although not just from being caught. Usagi stood looking at Aikawa with a nonplussed glance, as if he wasn’t concerned at all about being walked in on by one of the world’s biggest yaoi fangirls.

 

“Seeing as you’re here, Aikawa-san… Do you mind taking Akimi for a walk?”

 

Aikawa started squealing again, and it was at that moment when Misaki reached a boiling point of embarrassment he basically took off and entered orbit.

 

“BAKA USAGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Misaki Rocket Launch™ is inspired by this: https://vine.co/v/eIhp1Mw1vKY
> 
> I stg "baka usagi" is in my headcanon as misaki's catchphrase for a sitcom au (or just in general tbh)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading :) <3


	9. The Day of the Not-Really-Birthday Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's 3 months since Akimi was born and the Romantica clan celebrate in style :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit!!! I went from having writer's block and writing 499 words in the last chapter after a 3-month break, to writing a 3071 word chapter in a single 2-hour session!!! This is most peculiar~~
> 
> Anyway I'm more than likely burned out now but I had the inspiration and this was actually an easy chapter to write sooooo

Misaki was feeling a little nervous as he made rice balls. Today was the day of Akimi’s 3-month-old birthday party, and somehow Usagi had talked him round. The whole apartment was filled with balloons and banners, there was a huge pile of gifts by the living area, and there would be guests arriving any minute. Takahiro, Manami and Mahiro were coming over, as well as Aikawa of course. Not many people considering they were keeping Akimi’s existence as private as possible, but Misaki was thankful for that as he had enough cooking to do for just them.

 

Usagi, of course, was watching him roll up rice balls intently. His eyes were glued to Misaki, as if he was the only water in a hot desert. Akimi was having a nap in her new downstairs crib, a white fabric bassinet with pink ribbons. Misaki, aware he was being watched, looked up at Usagi with a questioning glare. Usagi’s face, as usual, was expressionless aside from a slight bemusement in his eyes.

 

“You’re so cute when you’re cooking,” he observed, “You really are a natural mother.”

 

Misaki stopped mid-ball. He set it down hard on the countertop and glared at Usagi, face turning lobster red. Usagi just smirked slightly, unfazed by yet another Misaki Tantrum.

 

“For the last time, I’m her papa!” Misaki shrieked, just as the sound of the doorbell rang through the apartment. Misaki stormed towards the door, “I’ll get it!”

 

He opened the door to an intrigued Manami. She was on her own and carrying gifts.

 

“Takahiro’s coming, he’s just sorting Mahiro out,” she said as she set the gifts down next to the huge pile. “What’s this about you being Akimi’s papa anyway, Misaki?”

 

“NOTHING!”

 

“Oh, you heard him?” Usagi said smugly, “He refuses to accept that he’s Akimi’s mama.”

 

“I am not!”

 

“Her mama huh? Takahiro told me you always did have good motherly instincts, Misaki,” Manami said with a soft smile.

 

“We agreed that he’s daddy and I’m papa!” Misaki complained, “But baka Usagi ignored it!”

 

“Papa doesn’t suit you,” Usagi countered nonchalantly.

 

“Oh, and mama does?!”

 

A knowing silence between Usagi and Manami was broken by Takahiro’s entrance.

 

“Don’t worry, we’re here!” he said joyfully, holding Mahiro in his arms as well as a bag presumably filled with his food and some other essentials. Misaki flocked straight towards him.

 

“Onii-chan, tell them that I’m not a mama, I’m a papa!” he whined. Takahiro looked confused for a moment, then slightly amused.

 

“Well… technically you  _ are _ …” he trailed off when he saw the death glare Misaki was giving him, “OK, you two stop teasing Misaki about this… matter.”

 

Manami and Takahiro shared a knowing look before he put Mahiro down on the floor. He began to toddle over to Usagi.

 

“Unagi-shan!” he said happily. Usagi smiled softly at Mahiro, before getting up to get Akimi from her crib.

 

“Come here Mahiro, Usagi-san’s getting Akimi,” Manami said softly, so Mahiro waddled over to her.

 

Takahiro sat on the couch next to Manami and lifted Mahiro up onto his knee. Mahiro giggled.

 

“Mitaki funny!” he laughed, “He shout lots! He funny!”

 

“By the way Misaki, what are you cooking, it smells lovely!” Manami called out. Misaki had returned to the kitchen area where he was finishing the rice balls.

 

“I’m making some rice balls for snacks, then I’ve got some salmon with vegetable curry and rice for our meal and I bought some berry cheesecake for dessert,” he answered as he seasoned the rice balls.

 

“Sounds delicious! You’re such a good cook Misaki,” Minami said, turning to Takahiro, “You’re so lucky to have a brother like him.”

 

“He makes me proud every day,” Takahiro replied, “I could never not be proud of him.”

 

“Oi! I can hear you being a doting brother, Onii-chan!” Misaki called out from behind the counters, reaching into a cupboard for something. Takahiro let out a small laugh and took Mahiro into his arms.

 

“I want you to look up to your uncle Misaki, OK little guy?” he said quietly. Mahiro nodded.

 

“Mitaki’s good!” he cheered. Everyone in the room couldn’t help but smile at that.

 

Usagi returned to the couch with Akimi, who was wearing a little cream bonnet to match her soft yellow duck-pattern onesie. She was awake now and gurgling slightly. He looked over to Takahiro, who was still holding Mahiro close.

 

“Mahiro’s walking well now isn’t he?” Usagi asked.

 

“Yes, I’m so proud of him!” Takahiro replied, “He started to walk a little bit just after his first birthday and he’s been walking a lot since not long after. He still struggles a little bit with stairs though, so I’ve been trying to teach him. That’s why we were late, we took the stairs for the last floor before this one.”

 

“Is that normal?” Usagi asked, intrigued.

 

“For Mahiro’s age, it is.”

 

“He’s a good speaker considering he’s only just turned 2 though, isn’t he?” Usagi asked again.

 

“Apparently, yes,” Takahiro replied, snuggling Mahiro, “Can’t get him to be quiet at home can we?”

 

Mahiro giggled in response, “Me like talk!”

 

“I know you do, you little monkey!” Takahiro said, tickling him. Mahiro started to laugh, which lead to Akimi joining in. Usagi smiled broadly.

 

“Aww, Akimi’s laughing!” Manami cooed. Everyone’s eyes were now on Akimi, who was giggling in her daddy’s arms. After a moment it faded into gurgles and coos.

 

“She’s only done that twice before,” Usagi said wistfully, “It was last weekend, and then yesterday when Misaki was changing her diaper.”

 

Takahiro and Manami started to giggle, as did Mahiro. Misaki shook his head with a smile creeping across his face. He remembered how annoyed he was for a moment when she first laughed. Her diaper was rather smelly and it was almost as if Akimi was mocking him for feeling sick at the smell and sight of it. Then it dawned on him that Akimi was  _ laughing _ and this was a new milestone. Of course, he was still annoyed that she chose then of all times to do it.

 

* * *

 

The doorbell rang again, bringing Misaki out of his thoughts. “I’ll get it,” he called out.

 

_ This would be Aikawa. _

 

He opened the door to a beaming Aikawa holding a tower of gifts.

 

”Hello, Misaki!” she said, “Sorry I’m late, the traffic was terrible. The radio said something about an accident on the expressway. Anyway, where’s the birthday girl?”

 

“She’s over there with Usagi-san.” Misaki replied, closing the door. Aikawa walked over to the couches.

 

“Hello little darling!” she cooed to Akimi, “I got you some presents~”

 

After checking on the salmon, Misaki brought over to the living area a large tray of rice balls. He placed the tray down on the coffee table and went back to the kitchen area, returning with some bottles of Ramune. Making a couple of trips, he had soon handed a bottle out to everyone, and even filled a sippy cup with Ramune for Mahiro. He was halfway through sitting down when he got up again and went to the kitchen.

 

“What are you doing Misaki? You should sit down,” Usagi asked.

 

“I’m making some milk for Akimi in case she gets hungry before I serve dinner,” Misaki replied. Usagi turned back to their guests and they continued to talk about Akimi’s and Mahiro’s milestones and sharing tips about childcare. Soon Misaki finally joined them, sitting down next to Usagi.

 

“So, Misaki, how have you been?” Takahiro asked, carefully studying Misaki for any signs of something wrong.

 

“I’ve been fine, Onii-chan, you shouldn’t worry. I’m feeling really good day though, since Akimi didn’t keep me awake all night,” Misaki laughed. Takahiro and Manami gave small laughs in affirmation.

 

“She’ll start sleeping for the whole night before you know it,” Manami said, “Soon you’ll all be sleeping like babies. Mahiro hardly ever wakes up in the night anymore.”

 

“He’s 2 years older than Akimi, darling,” Takahiro replied quietly.

 

“Well it really does fly by. I bet you feel like Akimi’s first day at home was yesterday, you two,” Manami smiled.

 

“It’s gone by so fast,” Misaki replied, “It felt like I had to wait forever before she came.”

 

“Is that why you went absolutely crazy with chores when you were pregnant then?” Usagi asked, smirking.

 

“Well if you weren’t so messy then I would have to, baka! And it kept me busy anyway, since  _ you _ made me leave work.”

“You shouldn’t work too hard when you’re pregnant though,” Manami added, “and you were probably nesting.”

 

“Nesting?” Usagi and Misaki asked almost in perfect unison.

 

“Like how a bird makes a nest. Mothers have instincts to make everything nice and clean and cozy and safe for their babies before they are born.”

 

“Wow Manami, you know a lot about being a mother!” Misaki said in awe.

 

“Well, I’ve learned a lot through Mahiro, and you will learn through Akimi too,” Manami replied before lightheartedly adding, “And hopefully I will learn to cook as good as you from tonight’s meal!”

 

* * *

 

The party continued to talk and laugh for a while until Misaki got up to finish the cooking. He’d already prepared the curry so he just had to heat it on the stove and serve up the salmon and rice. It took no time at all for him to call everyone over to the dining table, where there was a high chair ready for Mahiro. Usagi asked Aikawa to move the crib over to the table as he stood up with Akimi, an easy feat seeing as the crib was so light. Misaki looked over at everyone and smiled.

 

After a couple of minutes the meal was ready and Misaki couldn’t help but be proud at how well it had turned out. It smelled and looked delicious, it was making him so hungry. But he had to serve everyone first, and he smiled more with each impressed expression on each face. When he finally sat down with his meal, he felt a wave of relief wash over him. Everyone put their hands together one by one.

 

“Itadakimasu.”

 

“Ichadakimash!”

 

Everyone giggled at Mahiro before tucking in. Mahiro was happily eating a piece of salmon from his small bowl of rice and curry. Misaki had cut it up for him and put it in a bowl since he was so young. He’d brought the milk over for Akimi, who was still happy and smiling, watching them eat. For a moment the only sounds were her occasional gurgles, the sounds of eating and appreciative hums.

 

“Wow, Misaki!” Aikawa was the first to break the silence, “It’s even more delicious than I was expecting!”

 

“Yes, it’s delicious!” Takahiro agreed.

 

Everyone gave a thank you to Misaki, who blushed and nodded his head.

 

“I wanted it to be special for Akimi,” he said softly, “Akimi is 3 months old already and she’s brought us all together.”

 

“Let’s toast to that,” Usagi said, raising his bottle of Ramune, “To Akimi!”

 

“To Akimi!” the adults said, clinking each other’s bottles together.

 

“Aki!” Mahiro added, raising his sippy cup.

 

_ He’s so adorable. _

 

* * *

 

After the meal, Misaki put the dishes by the sink. He could wash them later. Right now, it was time to open Akimi’s gifts. They sat on the couches again and started with Takahiro’s gifts.

 

“Ooh, Akimi, what’s this?” Misaki cooed as he opened the first gift. Usagi was sitting beside him, holding Akimi in a seated position so she could see the gifts. He was looking at Misaki with the same intent eyes from earlier, almost longing eyes. Misaki looked into his eyes for a moment, before turning attention back to the gifts. He couldn’t get flustered, not here, not now. Misaki finished opening the present, a cute pastel pink onesie with a large butterfly print on the front. He held it up for her.

 

“You’re gonna look adorable in this!” he smiled. Usagi smiled and nodded in agreement, bowing his head to quietly repeat that notion to Akimi.

 

Takahiro had also bought Akimi some nice little Mary Jane shoes. He had also, on Mahiro’s behalf, bought her a box set of classic Disney animated films. Manami had gotten her a cute old-fashioned style rattle, some new socks and a slightly large winter coat. He looked confused at this item.

 

“Well, she’ll be nearly one by the time it’s winter, so you’ll be taking her out a lot more and taking her for big days out,” Manami explained, “And it’s almost summer now so there’s not point in buying her a winter coat to fit her now.”

 

“I see…” Misaki said. It was a pretty coat. It was a little beige duffle coat with glossed wood button things and a fluffy-rimmed hood. The material was nice and thick and the inner lining was water proof. It was made for 1-2 year olds and therefore was almost as big as Akimi. It was a beautiful coat, though, and Misaki wanted to keep it safe until the winter came.

 

Next up were Aikawa’s gifts. Of course, being in the writing industry, she had gotten Akimi plenty of picture books and very basic story books. She also had gotten her a dress with lovely sakura patterns on it and a light denim pinafore to go on top.

 

“Thank you so much, Aikawa-san! It’s beautiful,” Misaki said, showing the dress to Akimi. She smiled as if she agreed.

 

“I want her to wear that when we take her to the aquarium next week,” Usagi said. Misaki nodded, before opening Aikawa’s final present.

 

“This one is for you two as well,” she said with a cheeky grin on her face. Misaki saw this, and suddenly became a lot more uneasy in opening it. Misaki opened the gift and revealed a white onesie with red accents which said “World’s #1 Baby” across the front in big black letters. He had a funny feeling about what was coming. Sure enough, he took the onesie away to reveal a shirt with the same colouring, but with “World’s #1 Daddy” written on it. He didn’t even need to look to see what the final shirt said, and he glared at Aikawa, blushing. Aikawa smirked.

 

While Misaki was distracted, Usagi had claimed the Daddy shirt and took the remaining shirt from Misaki’s knee. Sure enough, he held it up for all to see,

 

“World’s #1 Mommy”

 

Everyone in the room but Misaki laughed, even Akimi laughed. But Misaki was not laughing.

 

“Goddamnit!!!” he shrieked, “You’re all bakas!”

 

“We may be bakas,” Usagi said, smirking, “But you are a mama.”

 

“Alright! I’m going to get dessert ready!” Misaki said in a huff, marching off to the kitchen area. The other adults tried to stifle their giggles.

 

* * *

 

After dessert, which was just as perfect as the main meal, the party sat down to open Akihiko’s huge pile of gifts for Akimi. Most of them were little toys and outfits, but there were a few larger gifts. Usagi had gotten her a huge teddy bear who looked like Suzuki-san but was lighter in colour, a bouncing chair, an inflatable ball pit, a drawing table and countless decorations and toys for her still-unused bedroom.

 

Takahiro, Manami and Mahiro left at around 8pm to put Mahiro to bed, and Aikawa left at about 9:30pm. After they left, Misaki washed the dishes whilst Akihiko moved some of the gifts upstairs. By 10:30, they were done.

 

* * *

 

“Misaki,” Usagi said, coming behind Misaki and wrapping his arms around his waist, “I have a final gift for Akimi in her room.”

 

Usagi had locked the door to her bedroom and hidden the key since a couple of days before when he tricked Misaki into taking her out.

 

_ Something really big must be in there. _

 

Akihiko lead Misaki upstairs by the hand and finally and opened the now-unlocked door. He gestured towards a corner of the room, where there was a huge traditional Victorian-style dollhouse. Misaki was amazed by the sight.

 

“U-Usagi-san… this is amazing…” he said breathlessly.

 

“I saw one of these when I lived in England, and I knew that one day I would buy one, even if it were just for show,” Usagi replied, gently smoothing Misaki’s hair with his large hand.

 

“And Akimi’s in here too!” Misaki exclaimed, looking to his left, “She’s got a new crib!”

 

Her crib was an elaborate birchwood structure which looked hand-carved. It had a fabric canopy supported by posts coming from the corners, and the sheets were fluffy and soft. There were several teddy bears in the crib with her. The sight made Misaki’s eyes water as his heart swelled with affection. He turned to Usagi and hugged him tight.

 

“Thank you,” he said softly into Usagi’s shirt.

 

After he pulled away, Usagi looked down at him with a soft but intent stare.

 

“I’ve set up the baby monitors,” he whispered, “So we can have some privacy.”

 

“B-but won’t Akimi get lonely?” Misaki worried.

 

“We’ll bring her back in when we’re done,” Usagi said lowly, a slight growl to his voice, purple eyes getting darker with lust, “I just can’t take another moment without Misaki.”

 

Misaki found himself being swept away by desire as Usagi lead him by the hand into their bedroom and gently pushed him down onto the bed. Their lips touched in what became a heated making out session, and Misaki temporarily stopped worrying about Akimi. He just lost himself in the moment as Usagi made a mess of him for what seemed like hours.

 

* * *

 

After Misaki had cleaned himself up, he brought Akimi back into the room. She had thankfully, at least it seemed, slept all the way through her time alone. Misaki saw that it was only just past midnight, so she was only alone for about an hour and a half. Still, even after how amazing Usagi had just made him feel (not that he would say that to him of course), it was a huge relief to have Akimi back with him again.

 

He put Akimi into her other crib and lay on the bed watching her. He could hear Usagi in the shower as he closed his eyes, and he was just drifting off when he felt the bed move under Usagi’s weight.

 

“Goodnight Misaki,” Usagi leaned over and softly kissed his temple, “I love you so much.”

 

All three of them slept like babies that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading <3 :)
> 
> btw the crib designs are inspired by all the sims i've been playing recently  
> \- bassinet: http://www.sharctank.com/media/2014/09/ewwwwbabies.png  
> \- new crib: http://thumbs.modthesims2.com/img/2/6/6/8/0/1/5/MTS_Michelle-1624444-Cribs.jpg
> 
> the new crib is a little more fancy in my mind but that's the general idea~
> 
> i really need to make these guys in the sims and take pictures, it would be so adorable <3


	10. Artistic Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I saw this and I just had to edit it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working on a prequel/offshoot oneshot rn, be warned it will be ///smut///
> 
> UPDATE: it's up ;) http://archiveofourown.org/works/7572124


	11. English Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some (maybe ooc) fluff but idc~
> 
> Cute singing and English lessons ensue.

_Isn’t she lovely?_

_Isn’t she wonderful?_

_Isn’t she precious?_

_Just over 3 months old_

 

_I never thought through love we'd be_

_Making one as lovely as she_

_But isn't she lovely, made from love_

 

* * *

 

Misaki found himself smiling as he walked downstairs. He could hear Usagi singing to Akimi softly. He didn’t understand the words but the fact that Usagi was singing made his heart flutter. He was sure he was singing in English though, and he made a mental note to ask Usagi to teach him more.

 

Sure enough, he turned the corner into Usagi’s office to see him holding Akimi in his arms, looking down at her like she was the epitome of all things perfect. He looked up, sensing Misaki’s presence. Maybe he was just warm, but Misaki swore his cheeks looked a little bit pink as he saw Misaki standing in the doorway.

 

“...You heard me singing didn’t you?” he asked with a hint of sheepishness, “Now you know why I don’t sing.”

 

“No, no…” Misaki reassured, “I liked it. And I’m sure Akimi liked it too.”

 

Usagi looked down at Akimi and smiled, gently stroking her cheek with his finger.

 

“I was singing it to her,” he said, “It’s a song about how much the singer loves his baby.”

 

“Could you explain it to me? I only understood the word love…” Misaki said, embarrassed.

 

“OK then… Akimi, you listen up too,” Usagi said, suddenly standing to attention, “I’m going to teach both of you English.”

 

* * *

 

“It’s a beautiful song,” Misaki said later that afternoon, “And it’s so true.”

 

“That’s why I sing it to her,” Usagi smiled.

 

Misaki was mashing up some rusk biscuits in milk for Akimi. They’d made the decision to start giving Akimi some food other than just milk for her 3-month birthday. Usagi managed to get some rusk biscuits imported from England, remembering how much he loved them as a child.

 

“See, all babies love rusks,” Usagi said as Misaki scooped up the last spoonful and put it to Akimi’s mouth. She happily ate it up. Her purple eyes were shining with joy and there was a little bit of mashed up rusk on her chin. Misaki wiped it off with the spoon and offered it to Akimi, who again enthusiastically ate it up.

 

“Isn’t he lovely…” Usagi began to sing softly, “Isn’t he wonderful…”

 

“Baka Usagi…” Misaki muttered, blushing slightly.

 

“Isn’t he precious… He’s 22 years old.”

 

Usagi walked up to Misaki and took the bowl and spoon from his hands.

 

“I never thought through love we'd be… making one as lovely as she,” he wrapped his arms around Misaki, “But aren’t they both lovely, made from love.”

 

A soft kiss on the lips, before taking Akimi into their arms and hugging each other for what seemed like an eternity. Misaki was struggling to think of another time where felt so happy and so much love as he did at this moment, and he had a feeling that the same could be said for Usagi.

 

“I know now why so many people view family as one of the most important and special things in life,” Usagi whispered, “You’ve both taught me how to love like this.”

 

Misaki found himself overflowing with emotions at that moment, and decided that now was the time. No more being embarrassed, no more modesty, he knew what he felt and at this moment he knew that it was the right time to say it.

 

“U-Usagi-san…” Misaki hesitated. Usagi looked into Misaki’s eyes.

 

“Yes, Misaki?”

 

A pause, before Misaki said something in English which Usagi didn’t need to teach him.

 

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading this far <3
> 
> I'm on a roll today haha~ but that's me, nothing for ages and then just spikes of activity haha
> 
> I freaking love these 3 <3


	12. Uke Syndrome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misaki finds someone who understands his situation well when he returns to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one haha~
> 
> Sometimes i have the ideas but not the attention span, oops

Now that Akimi was 3 1/2 months old, Misaki decided that it was time to go back to work. Thankfully, his part-time work at Marukawa Publishing was still open thanks to Usagi and Aikawa pulling some strings, so there wouldn’t be any issues with getting back into work. Everyone was happy to see Misaki, and there were a few questions about his absence. Otherwise, it was business as usual in the publishing office. Misaki, however, still found himself worrying as he began to sort through the drawers full of old proofs.

 

He was leaving Akimi in the care of Usagi, who wasn’t exactly an expert when it came to anything housework-related. Knowing his past experiences, he was expecting to come home to pandamonium. At least Aikawa could keep an eye on things though. Maybe Usagi wouldn’t accidentally destroy anything while he was gone.

 

At 12:30, just as Misaki sat down to have his lunch, his phone beeped in his pocket. His heart thumped in his chest. What if there had been an incident? He braced himself for a warning of things to come, but when he opened the text he felt that tightness in his chest change into warmth. Aikawa had sent him a picture of Usagi holding Akimi, feeding her a bottle of milk. Alongside it was a text.

 

_ Don’t worry about anything, Misaki-kun. I’m making sure that Usami-sensei doesn’t make a mess. Carry on working hard! :) _

 

Misaki let out a sigh of relief, looking at the picture again. He loved them so much. Since his little confession the week before, their little family seemed to have gotten even stronger and closer. He looked at how their purple eyes sparkled with happiness in the picture, wishing that he could be there with them. Not that he wanted to quit work, of course.

 

Speaking of work, Misaki was snapped back to reality by someone stopping and inhaling sharply behind him. He turned around to find the intern leader, Ishino.

 

“Oh, hello Ishino-senpai,” Misaki said quickly, putting his phone back. Ishino looked at him knowingly. Misaki looked back, confused.

 

“Was that your baby in the picture? Sorry if I’m intruding…” Ishino asked, intrigued.

 

“Umm…” Misaki hesitated. This was bad. Ishino was suspicious, he could tell. He tried to stop himself from looking too cornered, but it seemed not to work.

 

“D-do you have Uke Syndrome too?” Ishino asked, barely louder than a murmur. Misaki froze.

 

* * *

 

_ “I’ve seen your symptoms and these results before, Takahashi-san,” Dr Nogawa said, “and I am certain that you have Uke Syndrome. You’re in safe hands, though. I am Japan’s leading expert for Uke Syndrome.” _

 

_ “B-but I’ve-” Misaki coughed nervously- “I’ve never heard of… that.” _

 

_ “There have only been nine cases of Uke Syndrome in this country in the twenty or so years I have been a medical professional. I have either observed or treated all of them.” _

 

_ “Well what is it?!” Misaki blurted, beginning to freak out. He was now terrified, because surely something so rare must not be good. “Is it because I’m pregnant?!” _

 

_ Dr Nogawa let out a small chuckle, looking Misaki in the eyes. _

 

_ “Well, yes-” he clasped his hands together- “It is, in layman’s terms, another way of saying male pregnancy. It’s quite a complicated situation, obviously. Later in the pregnancy it would be safer for you to go into hiding.” _

 

_ “W-why?” _

 

_ “If this got out to the public there would be mass panic and a media circus. Nobody’s heard of Uke Syndrome because we’ve hidden it so well. Because it is so rare, any cases which go public are bound to cause a lot of attention.” _

 

* * *

 

“Y-yes…” Misaki replied, starting to shake slightly.

 

“So you gave birth to the baby in the picture?” Ishino asked, “Seeing that, and how you’ve been gone from work for a long time, I thought maybe I had finally met someone the same as me...”

 

Misaki nodded. Ishino smiled slightly, and looked instantly more relaxed.

 

“I gave birth to my son Kenta four years ago,” he said, getting his phone out of his pocket. He tapped around on his phone for a moment before showing Misaki the screen. There was a picture of a young boy on a path lined with sakura trees. He was showing off a little Pokemon backpack. He had smart black hair and bright amber eyes.

 

“That was on his first day of kindergarten,” Ishino said, smiling proudly, “He started last month. He seems to be growing up so fast…”

 

“He’s cute,” Misaki said, smiling as he got up a picture of Akimi on his phone, “Akimi is three months old now. She looks just like her daddy.”

“Kenta looks like his daddy too,” Ishino agreed.

 

They both talked about their children and showed each other pictures throughout their lunch break. They had spoken to each other before, but they both bonded over their shared situation.

 

“If you ever need advice or a play-date, you know where I am,” Ishino said as he got up to go back to work. Misaki smiled. He never thought he would meet another guy who gave birth, let alone talk to him about it. He felt rather relieved as he went to the storeroom to continue sorting out the old proofs.

 

* * *

 

Misaki opened the front door, bracing himself for an apocalyptic mess to greet him. He was greatly surprised, however, by the sight that did greet him. Akimi was playing with a rattle, Usagi and Aikawa sat on the couch watching her. They had papers laid out on the coffee table, obviously trying to plan something for a new book. Usagi, seeing Misaki come in, got up and walked over to him smiling.

 

“We’ve missed you today, Misaki,” he said softly before putting a hand in Misaki’s hair and gently pulling him into a soft, lingering kiss. Misaki faintly registered Aikawa’s squeeing as he melted into the kiss. His mind became filled with adoration, as well as the words Ishino had told him earlier.

 

_ I’m Kenta’s mummy. I know I’m a man but that doesn’t stop me from having the maternal instincts of a mother. I feel so happy every time I hear Ken-chan call me Mummy. _

 

Maybe he was becoming motherly, even if he wanted to be called Papa rather than Mummy. Being a papa sure was changing him. He blamed the hormones. And Usagi-san.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading :)


	13. Getting Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misaki and Akimi are getting ready for a play-date with their new-found friends. Usagi has to stay behind to work. He's not happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short bc i basically wanted to say that I'm starting college again next week and I wont have as much free time. Don't worry about me abandoning this work, I may leave big gaps between updates but I'm always working on little bits and pieces for it :)
> 
> I started to write the actual play date but I thought that would be better as its own chapter so be patient haha~
> 
> And don't worry, Ishino and Misaki's feelings will remain just platonic, they've got their own boyfriends haha

“It’s a play-date for Akimi, Usagi-san!” Misaki complained, “Ishino-san is in a happy relationship and so am I!”

 

Usagi continued to sulk, although his eyes did lighten up a little at Misaki’s statement.

 

“You know why you’re not coming with us!” Misaki continued, “Aikawa will kill me if I distracted you from your work!”

 

“It’s only a couple of hours,” Usagi-san replied, petulant.

 

“You said that last time you had a big deadline. We ended up in Tohoku!” Misaki grimaced at the memory of a very angry Aikawa screaming down the phone at him. She was even more angry when they arrived home and she was waiting on the sofa with a death glare that could rival Medusa’s.

 

“It’s a lovely place,” Usagi mused, entirely missing the point.

 

“Well I’m not being responsible for Aikawa murdering you in a fit of rage,” Misaki huffed, “You’re staying here to work on your novel and that’s final!”

 

“I can do it later…” Usagi tried once more to persuade Misaki. He was having none of it.

 

“We both know I know you too well,” a pause, “God, it’s like I had twins! You’re even more of a child than Akimi, you great baka!”

 

“I’m too familiar with that, Misaki-kun,” a feminine voice rang through the apartment. Usagi bowed his head in defeat.

 

“Look, Aikawa’s here. She can deal with you,” Misaki turned to get ready to leave, “Good morning, Aikawa-san.”

 

“Good morning, Misaki-kun. Are you going out with Akimi?” Aikawa asked, pointing to Akimi’s new summer jacket.

 

“Yes, she has a play-date,” he said, before quickly adding, “Usagi-san is staying here to do some work.”

 

“He’s forcing me,” Usagi-san mumbled.

 

“Yes, well  _ I’m _ forcing you too! The next chapter is due for submission by tomorrow at 10am sharp!” Aikawa said in her firm, almost shrieking voice, before returning to the usual soft, flowery tone, “Oh, and have fun you too!”

 

“Thank you, Aikawa-san,” Misaki said as he adjusted Akimi’s coat.

 

As Misaki pushed Akimi’s pram out of the front door he could hear a commotion in the study.

 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU’VE ONLY WRITTEN 5 SENTENCES?!?!?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading :)
> 
> I never thought this story would become so popular!!! It's added so much more motivation for me to carry on knowing that people are reading my work! It means a lot to me <3


	14. Playdate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misaki takes Akimi to the park to meet some new faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I've been so busy with college work, but finally this chapter is done!!!! It was left half-finished for at least a month while I wrote like 10 assignments but now it's complete at last!!!
> 
> I may have said it before but let me remind you: please be patient for updates, I am very busy again now that college has started -.-
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy :)

“Look, Akimi! A petal landed on you!” Misaki cooed, picking up the blossom. Akimi gurgled and gave a soft giggle in response. The sakura trees still had a lot of blossoms on them, since it was still barely Hanami season. In the local park where they were, the main pathway was lined with many sakura trees. In the distance, Misaki could see Ishino waiting with his son.

 

Ishino noticed Misaki approaching and gave a wave. Misaki waved back and paced up a little. In no time he was sitting on the bench next to Ishino, who was also sitting down.

 

“Good morning, Ishino-san,” Misaki said, “This is Akimi.”

 

Misaki picked up Akimi from her pram and held her. Kenta, a small boy barely as tall as the seat of the bench, looked at her with inquisitive brown eyes. As Misaki sat down, he stood on his tiptoes to get a closer look at her. Grinning, he turned to Ishino.

 

“Mummy, the man has a baby!” he exclaimed happily. Ishino smiled and lifted Kenta onto his lap.

 

“Takahashi-san, this is Kenta. Kenta, this is Takahashi-san,” Ishino said, “And this is Akimi-chan.”

 

“Hello, Takashi-san!” Kenta said, “Hello Akimi-chan!”

 

“You can call me Misaki if you want to,” Misaki said to both Kenta and Ishino.

 

“OK, Misaki-san!” Kenta cheered, “Mummy said Akimi-chan is like me!”

 

Misaki couldn’t help but smile. Kenta was a very cheerful young boy and, in a way, reminded him of Mahiro. They were both very cheerful little boys.

 

“Yes,” Misaki started to reply, using all of his strength to hide his embarrassment as he continued, “I’m Akimi’s mummy even though I’m a man, like how Ishino-san is your mummy even though he is a man.”

 

“Akimi has big eyes like you, Misaki-san!” Kenta exclaimed again as he looked into Akimi’s eyes. She giggled, seeing the wide smile on his face and the excitement in his eyes.

 

“Aww, she likes you, Ken-chan!” Ishino cooed, pulling Kenta a little closer to him. Misaki smiled.

 

“She loves to giggle. She only started a couple of weeks ago but she does it all the time now,” Misaki said, looking down at his daughter with eyes which showed so much love, “You’re saying hello to Kenta aren’t you?”

 

“Hello Akimi-chan!” Kenta cheered. Misaki took Akimi’s hand and moved it to mimic a wave. She giggled again, purple eyes scrunched up by her cheeks as she smiled.

 

* * *

 

“Push me more, Mummy!” Kenta called out. The group had strolled around the park to the playground, where Kenta ran excitedly straight towards the swings. Ishino, who was pushing him, gave a little giggle before turning to Misaki.

 

“The swings are his favourite,” Ishino said dotingly, “Has Akimi ever been on the swings?”

 

“No,” Misaki replied, “The last time we came to the park she was still too small to fit in the seats.”

 

“You should give her a little go, just swing her very gently,” Ishino said, before quickly adding, “Only if you’re comfortable with that of course.”

 

Misaki shook his head, “No, no, she can have a little try of it, can’t you Akimi?”

 

Akimi responded with a smile and a little gurgle, so Misaki picked her up from her pram. He sat her in the swing seat, putting her little legs through the leg holes, and held an arm around her to support her as she was way too young to sit up by herself. With the other hand, he began to just barely move the seat forwards, then backwards, then forwards again. Akimi giggled at the sensation, certainly enjoying herself as Misaki gently rocked the swing seat.

 

Ishino and Kenta both looked over, their swinging slowing down.

 

“Look Mummy! Akimi’s on the swing like me!” Kenta cheered, before turning his head to look at Ishino, “Why did you slow down Mummy?”

 

Ishino smiled softly, “They just reminded me of when you were a little baby and we came to the park for the first time. I was very happy to see you enjoy yourself on the swings. Daddy was too.”

 

“I miss Daddy now,” Kenta pouted.

 

“I know, Ken-chan. I miss him too when he’s at work. But if we didn’t go to work then we couldn’t buy you takoyaki,” Ishino replied, eyes glinting as he saw Kenta’s face change. Kenta’s eyes lit up when he heard the word takoyaki.

 

“Mummy, can we have takoyaki for lunch? Please mummy? I’ll be a good boy!” he began to beg. Ishino looked over to Misaki.

 

“Do you fancy takoyaki for lunch?” he asked. Misaki gave an affirmative nod.

 

“Yes, I haven’t had it in a while. Besides, I think Kenta would never forgive us if we didn’t,” he chuckled.

 

They continued to play on the swings for another half hour before strolling back through the park to the entrance area, where there were several yatai lined up.

 

* * *

 

“Mmmm!” Kenta exclaimed as he finished his last takoyaki ball, “Yummy!”

 

Misaki looked up from his bowl of takoyaki and giggled. Ishino looked over to Kenta and proceeded to giggle as well.

 

“Oh, Ken-chan!” Ishino laughed, “You have sauce on your chin!”

 

Misaki smiled at the cute sight of Ishino gently wiping the sauce from Kenta’s chin. He thought about how in time to come he would probably do the same with Akimi. As if on cue, he heard a cry from beside him. He instinctively picked her up and began to rock her gently, shushing her softly.

 

“What’s up Akimi? Are you hungry?” he cooed, barely louder than a whisper. He reached for the bottle of milk he’d made earlier and shook it before holding it to Akimi’s mouth. She began to suckle enthusiastically.

 

“The smell of takoyaki has probably made her hungry,” Ishino joked, screwing up the napkin he’d used on Kenta and putting it in his empty bowl. Misaki laughed in response.

 

“She’s already got a big appetite,” Misaki replied lightheartedly, “It seems like she drinks enough milk in a day to feed me for an entire week!”

 

“She’s growing, that’s why,” Ishino replied, “That milk has a lot of stuff in it which will make her grow up nice and healthy.”

 

“I guess so,” Misaki smiled. He looked back down at his daughter, whose eyes were closed in ecstasy as she suckled on her bottle. She was clearly enjoying the milk very much.

 

“Right, once Akimi is finished shall we begin to head back?” Ishino asked, “I’d love to stay longer but we’re going to meet Haru-san from work in an hour.”

 

“Of course,” Misaki said, “Is Haru-san Kenta’s dad?”

 

“Yes, my daddy’s name is Mitsui Haruta-san!” Kenta exclaimed, looking proud at remembering his father’s full name. Ishino and Misaki both smiled, being unable to help themselves at how adorable Kenta was. Misaki knew that he would be a wonderful friend for Akimi, despite the age gap. Maybe he would even be like a big brother to her.

 

* * *

 

“Usagi-san! We’re home!” Misaki called out as he pushed Akimi’s pram through the penthouse door. He was greeted by silence, piquing his curiosity. He removed his coat and draped it across the pram handle, pushing it forward to the study, where he assumed Usagi would be.

 

The study door was ajar, so he gently nudged it fully open with the pram and stood in the doorway, beginning to shake his head at the sight that confronted him.

 

Usagi was sat by the computer but not facing it, arms folded and face nonchalant. The computer screen showed a single paragraph. Misaki turned the other way and saw Aikawa, eyes ablaze, glare fixed on Usagi with her arms folded. Between them was a no-man’s land of a standoff so tense that Misaki guessed that any tumbleweed trying to make a visual gag turned around upon seeing it and exclaimed “fuck this shit” before leaving.

 

As unwise as it was to break this standoff, especially with a noise-sensitive baby with him, Misaki still found himself so done with the situation facing him that he just let it all out.

 

“Don’t tell me you haven’t done any work today?!” he asked through gritted teeth. Usagi just gave him a nonplussed look. That did it.

 

“BAKA USAGIIIIIIIIII!!!!”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading :)
> 
> Hopefully the amount of assignments I have to do will slow down soon so I have more time and energy to work on this fic, it's fun to work on and super cute <3


	15. Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there are parallels between Usagi's writing and my own. Although his reasons for not doing it are a lot more entertaining than mine...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an apology in fanfic form. I've been so busy and stressed out with assignments since I started college that I very rarely have the mental energy to write anything else. But I feel productive tonight so here you go :)
> 
> I've not abandoned this fic I swear~~~

“Hello Aikawa-san,” Misaki grimaced through the phone.

 

“You know why I’m calling, don’t you Misaki-kun?” A voice, shaking with barely-controlled anger, came from the speaker. Misaki gave an affirmative, weak hum and squirmed, knowing what was coming next-

 

“YOU TELL THAT FUCKING BASTARD TO GET AND WRITE HIS FUCKING MANUSCRIPT OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL TAKE THAT DAMN COMPUTER OF HIS AND SHOVE RIGHT UP HIS ARSE!!!!!”

 

“I-I’ll let him know, Aikawa-san! Gotta go, Akimi needs her bottle! Bye!” Misaki gasped out quickly, desperate to end the call. Usagi-san was so, so very dead the next time either Aikawa-san or Misaki saw him. Misaki leaned back against the counter, resting his palms on the edge. He took a couple deep breaths before sighing.

 

_ Oh well, at least it’s done with. Not like I need my eardrums or anything. _

 

Suddenly, the sound of a door opening filled the main living space. Misaki swung his body round to see the source of said noise. As he suspected, it was Usagi coming out of his office, looking bored but not tired or overworked in any way. Bad news. Misaki found himself becoming infuriated, even more so as Usagi began to leer at him.

 

“Oi, Misaki-” he began to purr as he walked across the space towards Misaki.

 

“Aikawa-san’s just been on the phone,” Misaki interrupted, “That manuscript that was due 3 hours ago… how much have you done?”

 

Usagi’s face sank in a false-sulk.

 

“Nearly done,” he said unconvincingly, before leering at Misaki once again, “Another hour won’t hurt though...”

 

As much as Misaki was a man with desires and urges, he couldn’t lead Usagi-san even further away from his work when he was already obviously so behind.

 

“No, Usagi-san. You need to do your work. Aikawa-san is not very happy with you at all.”

 

Usagi was now standing right in front of Misaki. He licked his upper lip slightly as his eyes unsubtly undressed his lover.

 

_ Damn, why must he make it so hard to resist him?! Speaking of hard… shit. _

 

“U-U-Usagi-san- Do your work!” Misaki stuttered out, trying to keep his composure as he felt his blood get warmer. Usagi let out a low, perverted chuckle.

 

“You know, this pretending-to-be-responsible thing would almost work if you weren’t so obviously enjoying this,” he growled, gently brushing his hand across the growing bulge in Misaki’s trousers. Before he could help himself, Misaki felt and heard his breath hitch loudly in his throat. Usagi smirked again, eyes dark and pupils wide as he moved closer.

 

“Usagi-san… Work…” Misaki tried to keep his voice level as Usagi moved closer. Usagi laughed a little, looking into Misaki’s eyes with a mix of lust and adoration.

 

“We have nothing stopping us, Misaki,” he put his arms around Misaki’s waist, “Akimi’s on a playdate with Mahiro-” a kiss on the lips- “I have nothing else to write right now-” kiss- “I’m craving Misaki-” kiss- “You know you’re not fooling either of us.”

 

Usagi’s mouth moved to Misaki’s neck as a hand creeped up under his shirt, and at that point Misaki gave in. His eyes had become as full of lust as Usagi’s as they began to undress each other. Usagi sucked at his neck and he let out a moan that he would deny all knowledge of later on. But for now, he reveled in the warm puff of air on his skin as Usagi snickered and lost himself in the moment.

 

* * *

 

“For God’s sake, Usagi-san!” Misaki complained, wiping the countertop with a wet cloth.

 

“I haven’t seen you so eager in a long time,” Usagi smirked from beside him. He was buttoning up his shirt, hair slightly messy. Misaki loved the sight of post-coital Usagi, not that he’d ever say it of course. He just turned away again and went back to cleaning up, shaking his head and trying to hide the blush creeping back into his cheeks.

 

“We could have at least made it to the bedroom! I have to cook on here!” Misaki complained again.

 

“I just had to have you right here and now,” Usagi smirked nonchalantly, “Besides, now we can say that we’ve done it on a countertop.”

 

“You baka!” Misaki replied, laughing a little bit. “Are you gonna do your work now? I have to clean up before Akimi gets home. I have to prepare her milk on here!”

 

“I was thinking round 2 upstairs actually…” Usagi purred. Misaki stopped and looked at Usagi with an eyebrow raised.

 

“You’re pushing your luck now! Go and finish that work before Aikawa bursts my eardrums again!” Misaki replied firmly, “Besides, how far have you gotten already?”

 

Usagi nonchalantly replied, “I haven’t started yet.”

 

It was then that Misaki experience his second release that day, albeit a different kind of release. This time involving a loud roar of his famous line-

 

“BAKA USAGIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading :)
> 
> I cannot say exactly when the next update will be, but know that it will come eventually. I have great things planned for this series haha >:)
> 
> Thank you again, and thank you so much for over 5000 reads!!!!! This fic is actually one of the most popular on this site for the whole JR fandom, which blows my mind, especially for something I started on a whim and that I only update every few weeks/months. So thank you all a lot for that, it means a lot and I'm so flattered <3


	16. Brainstorming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again, Usagi cannot for the life of him hold down a story. Reminds me of somebody I know..... hmmm....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer's block HQ

"No."

Aikawa let out an annoyed groan and leaned across the coffee table until she was face to face with a certain purple-eyed author.

"Come on, Usami-sensei!" Aikawa pleaded, frustration tinging her voice, "Think of how much the fans will ~appreciate~ it!"

Usagi uncrossed his arms, raising a brow at how unsubtle Aikawa's yaoi fangirlism was. He reached for his lighter and the packet of cigarettes on the table, seemingly oblivious of Aikawa's persistent lunging towards him.

"You don't even have to make him pregnant. I mean there's always adoption. It'll be so cute!" Aikawa's eyes were reminiscent of a puppy's as she continued to plead.

Usagi lit his cigarette nonchalantly, looking at his editor with a bemused but nonplussed stare. He took a long drag of the cigarette.

"Still no," he replied, smoke flowing from his mouth.

Aikawa pouted for a moment. However, as the began to sit back down on her seat, a devilish smile creeped across her face.

"Usami-sensei~" she cooed with wide eyes, "If you write this just for me and my eyes only, I'll get you a deadline extension~"

Usagi's attention perked up at this.

"How long?"

"48 hours"

"A week"

"3 days"

"5"

"...3 days and a case full of bears"

Usagi remained nonchalant.

"Your offers aren't good enough, Aikawa-san," he said with a smirk as he took another drag of his cigarette, "I'm not doing it."

Aikawa let out a growl-sigh hybrid noise and slumped back into the couch.

"Missing out on a great business opportunity..." she grumbled.

If it weren't for the sounds of footsteps pattering down the metal stairs, another standoff was sure to have ensued.

"Brainstorming going well, I see," Misaki quipped as he walked into the living area, Akimi in his arms.

"Good afternoon, Misaki-kun!" Aikawa bounced back, "Tell Usami-sensei to stop being so stubborn!"

"Oi, Usagi-san! Do your work," Misaki warned from the kitchen.

"If Aikawa-san wasn't here I would be," Usagi deadpanned.

"No you wouldn't," Misaki and Aikawa both said almost immediately.

Usagi just raised an eyebrow and put the cigarette between his lips.

"So, seeing as how you're point blank refusing my brilliant plot ideas-" Usagi stifles a laugh- "Is the next chapter done?"

"Which one?"

The one that was due last week but you'd only written 2 sentences when I came to collect the manuscripts!"

"Oh... That one..." Usagi said, feigning absent mindedness. Nobody was fooled for a moment.

"Don't-"

"You haven't done your work again!" Misaki interrupted Aikawa's accusation with his own.

Usagi just smirked.

"You haven't even worked on it since last week have you?" Misaki asked again.

Usagi took a defiantly blasé drag of his cigarette.

"Been too busy making a mess of you," he replied with a smirk.

The simultaneous shrieking of both other adults in the room after that line said it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so life and shit have been really intense in the past few months. This year so far I've had to deal with chronic illness, stress, more illness and having to drop of of college because of the aforementioned shit. I don't want to abandon this story but I think it will take me a while to really get back into the swing of writing again. I'm so burnt out right now. The fact I even got this out makes me proud as hell tbh, I pushed myself and I got something out of it. So yeah, don't worry about this being abandoned or anything, just be patient and that you so much for reading/liking/favouriting <3 xxxx


	17. The one with the Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A revelation is about to shake the foundations of the family unit.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still struggling to write ><
> 
> but here, have another chapter :) I really need to update this more often....

“Misaki, could you let us in? I forgot my key,” Takahiro asked through the intercom. Misaki grabbed the key beside it and opened the door. Takahiro was standing there with Akimi in his arms. Mahiro was standing next to him holding his hand. His free hand held a piece of paper. He smiled and bounced happily when he saw Misaki.

 

“Mitaki! Mitaki! I did drawings with Akimi! Look!” he held up the piece of paper. On it were line drawings in various bright crayon colours of several people, as well as a big smudge in the corner. Mahiro began to explain the drawing, pointing at each person.

 

“I drawed Mummy and Daddy here. There’s me!” he looked up at Misaki to judge his facial expression, smiling widely as he saw Misaki’s own smile, “I drawed Akimi too! I drawed Mitaki and Usagi-san together!”

 

Misaki giggled a little when he saw how Mahiro had drawn Usagi holding his hand, like how Takahiro was holding Minami’s hand. As much as he would tell Usagi otherwise, he found it absolutely adorable.

 

“It’s very good, Mahiro-kun!” Misaki beamed.

 

“I drawed it for you,” Mahiro said, holding out the drawing, “I drawed it for Mitaki and Akimi and Usagi-san!”

 

“Awwww, thank you Mahiro!” Misaki exclaimed. He took the drawing, put it on the table by the door and kneeled down to hug Mahiro. Mahiro giggled and put his little arms around Misaki.

 

“Good morning, Misaki,” Minami smiled as she walked through the door.

 

“Good morning,” Misaki replied, turning to follow his guests to the seating area.

 

“Ah, I thought I heard voices out here…” Usagi said, walking over to them from the door to his office.

 

“Usagi-san,” Misaki grumbled, “You’re supposed to be writi-.”

 

“I finished the chapter,” Usagi interrupted smugly, “Hello Takahiro, Minami, Mahiro.”

 

“Usagi-san!” Mahiro cheered, holding out his arm to reach him.

 

[lb]

 

The family were all talking on the sofas, all drinking Ramune except for Akimi. Misaki was bottle feeding her on his lap.

 

“So, 6 months next week!” Minami said happily, “It sure flies by doesn’t it?”

 

“Yes,” Misaki replied, “It’s kinda scary how fast she’s growing.”

 

“I know, Misaki, I still feel the same about Mahiro. He’s nearly old enough to go to school, but I swear that yesterday he was a baby.”

 

Misaki felt a pang of nausea suddenly rush through him.

 

“Misaki…” Usagi said pointedly, “Are you OK? You look pale.”

 

_ I’m fine… I’m fine. _

 

Misaki felt a lump in his throat,

 

_ I’m not fine. _

 

“E-excuse me,” Misaki said weakly as he passed Akimi to Usagi.

 

Misaki ran to the bathroom, trying his hardest to hold back the rising feeling in his throat. He managed to hold back until he got to the toilet.

 

“Misaki…” Usagi had followed Misaki and was now kneeling down next to him, holding his hair out of his face.

 

* * *

 

Misaki was slumped on the floor next to the toilet, panting. Usagi wiped his forehead, feeling the sweat beads on his hand.

 

“Are you OK?” he asked concernedly.

 

Misaki shook his head.

 

“I’ve been feeling weird all week… Bloated, queasy, tired. I thought it was a virus,” Misaki swallowed strongly, “But now, I’m not sure...”

 

Usagi’s eyes widened, gathering what Misaki was implying.

 

“Do you… Should I take you to see Dr Nogawa?”

 

Misaki nodded weakly.

 

* * *

 

Misaki and Usagi sat down in the chairs opposite to the desk. Dr Nogawa typed something into his computer, then turned to face his patient.

 

“So you would like me to do some tests?” he asked. Misaki nodded.

 

“Well, here’s a sample tube,” Dr Nogawa said as he reached into one of his drawers and pulled out a plastic container, “You know what to do.”

 

Misaki reached for the container, thanked Dr Nogawa, then went to find the bathroom. Once he’d left the room, Usagi looked at Dr Nogawa.

 

“Will he be alright?” he asked.

 

“He’s in safe hands, Usami-san,” Nogawa reassured, “No matter the outcome of today, he’s going to be OK.”

 

“I’m just worried… We should have been more careful…” Usagi worried, “He must still be weak from the birth, right?”

 

“Six months is plenty of time for most mothers to recover,” Nogawa replied, “and from the post-natal checkups I’ve done he’s certainly been recovering well.”

 

Usagi sat in thoughtful silence for a moment until he heard the door of the room open.

 

“Here’s the sample, Dr Nogawa.”

 

“Thank you Misaki,” Dr Nogawa replied, “Please wait in here whilst I analyse this.”

 

* * *

 

“We will need to book you for a scan ASAP,” Dr Nogawa said as he sat back down, “The test was positive.”

 

Misaki froze.

 

“I’m… pregnant again?” he asked tentatively.

 

“You most certainly are,” Nogawa replied.

 

Misaki looked over to Usagi, who had lost all the colour from his face. He felt himself tremble as the words registered in his mind.

 

_ I’m pregnant…. again…. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun DUN..... :O
> 
> Yes, this plot twist has finally been written!!1 I've had this planned for such a long time >:)
> 
> Thank you so much for all the reads, kudos, comments and favourites!!! I can't believe how popular this has become!!! Warms my heart :)


	18. Little Bean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usagi and Misaki take in the big news, and see the latest addition to their family for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooohhh :)
> 
> 2 chapters in 2 days :O i stg this is a new record
> 
> Warning: contains a little bit of angst and worried!Usagi

“Usagi-san…?”

 

Misaki looked over at Usagi. His hands were gripping onto the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles were turning white. His face was pale and his purple eyes stared distantly out of the windscreen.

 

_ This is bad. _

 

“Usagi-san, talk to me.”

 

The only sound in the car was the rumbling of the engine and the sound of the wheels against the road. Usagi’s face was unreadable, something that Misaki realised he didn’t like quickly. Before he could help it, his vision started to blur with tears.

 

_ This is  _ really  _ bad. _

 

“Usagi-san!”

 

Usagi, hearing the anguish in Misaki’s voice, gripped onto the steering wheel even harder. He found himself blinking rapidly.

 

“Usagi-san…” Misaki said, voice shaking, “Please…”

 

Misaki felt the first tear trickle down his cheek. He screwed his eyes shut, willing the tears not to fall. He heard a small gasp come from beside him. The sight he saw when he snapped his eyes open make his heart thump in his chest.

 

Usagi quickly pulled over on the side of the road, his eyes glassy. Before Misaki could even register it, he felt large arms wrap around him.

 

“Misaki!”

 

Misaki couldn’t hold back the sobs anymore.

 

“Misaki! Look at me!”

 

Misaki looked up into Usagi’s eyes. They were watery, and wide with concern. Misaki’s heart thumped in his chest.

 

“I’m so happy,” Usagi said, smiling weakly, “But I should have been more careful with you. I could have hurt you!”

 

Misaki shook his head.

 

“Baka Usagi,” he responded shakily, “I’ve done it once before. You don’t need to be so scared.”

 

“But I am, because I love you.”

 

The lovers held each other for a while, blinking back their tears.

 

* * *

 

Misaki looked out of the car window, gazing at the buildings around him. He was about to see his baby for the first time… his second baby. He smiled softly as he rested a hand tentatively on his stomach.

 

Although it had been only a day since Misaki had discovered that he was pregnant again, he found himself calming down about the whole situation. It was certainly a shock, especially since they already have a small baby to take care of. He didn’t even think it was possible to get pregnant again so soon. Judging by Usagi’s guilt though, neither did he.

 

Misaki sat there in the passenger seat, imagining life with another little baby to take care of. Would this baby look more like him or more like Usagi-san? Would it be shy and quiet or bubbly and energetic? Would it be clever like Usagi-san? Would Akimi be getting a brother or a sister? Would they play together and be best of friends, or bicker and tease each other? Misaki grimaced, hoping it would be the first option.

 

“Misaki,” Usagi’s voice brought Misaki out of his pondering, “We’re here.”

 

The couple walked along the corridor on autopilot. It had become so familiar in the past year that they didn’t even need to think about where they were going. Sure enough, within moments they were standing at the door of Dr Nogawa’s office.

 

“Hello, Takahashi-san,” Dr Nogawa smiled as Misaki walked in, “Hello Usami-san. Take a seat.”

 

The couple sat on the chairs facing the doctor’s desk. Dr Nogawa sat at his desk once he had closed the door and typed something on his computer, before looking back up to his patient.

 

“I will have a quick consultation with you before we head to the ultrasound room, OK?”

 

Misaki hummed and nodded in response.

 

“I gathered from yesterday that this was quite a shock, yes?”

 

He nodded again, “It was, but we’ve had time to think about it now, haven’t we Usagi-san?”

 

“We have,” Usagi-san nodded, the corner of his mouth quirking up into a tiny smile.

 

“I understand that you were concerned about Misaki’s safety, Usami-san-” Usagi nodded again- “I assure you that there is no need for any major concern. Obviously, we will be keeping a close eye on Takahashi-san as male pregnancy does carry a lot of risks, much like female pregnancy. I do recommend that you start taking it easy immediately, especially since it is so soon since your previous pregnancy. However, as I said, there is no need to be concerned at this point in time.”

 

Usagi smiled wider this time, reaching over to take Misaki’s hand in his. He gave it a soft squeeze. Misaki felt his heart flutter and his cheeks heat up as he squeezed back.

 

“I recommend that you start taking vitamin supplements and, if you are not already, eating a healthy, balanced diet. I shall prescribe you some folate tablets as well. Make sure to keep yourself hydrated, too. I suppose you still remember all of this from your last pregnancy, right?”

 

“Yes,” Misaki replied, adding, “Will me being pregnant affect how I look after Akimi?”

 

“In the third trimester, certainly. You will need to take a lot of care and rest a lot, so it may be harder for you to do chores around the house. However, you do have Usami-san here to help you out with that.”

 

“He’s been running around trying to help me with chores already!” Misaki laughed.

 

“That’s good,” Dr Nogawa said, getting up, “Anyway, shall we head to the ultrasound now?”

 

Misaki nodded and stood up.

 

* * *

 

The loved-up couple held hands all the way to the ultrasound room. The corridors were quiet, only the occasional nurse or patient passing them. Misaki looked at Usagi, who beamed back a smile which to anyone who didn’t know him would look subtle. His eyes shone with affection as they met Misaki’s.

 

_ I thought it was impossible to feel happier than I did. _

 

Misaki smiled back, saying quietly, “I love you, Usagi-san.”

 

_ I was wrong. _

 

Usagi let out a small, shy chuckle, smile widening, “I love you too, Misaki.”

 

_ I’m so fucking happy. _

 

* * *

 

 

Misaki grimaced as the cold jelly hit his stomach. It warmed up from his body heat quickly once it began to be spread around his skin, however. He smiled, feeling butterflies. His heart thumped like a drum in anticipation. His hand was warm, so warm. He swore he could feel the love flow through Usagi’s veins and passing through his skin. He smiled.

 

Misaki’s thoughts froze when he heard a muffled, rhythmic sound come from the monitor.

 

“I’ve got the heartbeat,” Dr Nogawa said, smiling at Misaki and Usagi.

 

Misaki felt his eyes water as he looked on the screen. There was black, surrounded by white, and in the middle there was what looked like a big bubble. Inside that, there was more white. A small, bean-shaped patch of white, wriggling slightly. He felt Usagi squeeze his hand.

 

_ Our baby. We’re looking at our baby. _

 

“I would say you’re 7 weeks along, Takahashi-san,” Dr Nogawa smiled, “Congratulations.”

 

* * *

 

2 hours after they got back home, they were still looking at the scan pictures. Misaki was bottle feeding Akimi whilst Usagi held the pictures.

 

“It looks like a little bean,” Misaki mused happily.

 

“It does,” Usagi beamed, “Our little mameko.”

 

“Mameko…” Misaki giggled.

 

Misaki felt Usagi’s warm arm drape over his shoulders to pull him closer and,  _ dear god _ , if it got any more happier he swore his heart would burst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I have given #2 a cute lil foetus-nickname.
> 
> Mameko (豆子) means little bean, y'know, bc it's a lil bean...
> 
> Also I made sure that the dates fit in with the conception happening in chapter 14. Who knew how fertile a kitchen can be ?? ;)
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much for reading :)


	19. Mothers Meeting a la Café

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ishino and Misaki chat about babies in a local café. Also Misaki meets Ishino's other half.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a roll today!!! Expect this not to last~

_ “Hello, Ishino speaking.” _

 

“Hello Ishino-san, it’s Misaki.”

 

_ “Oh hey Misaki! How’s Akimi?” _

 

“She’s good. How’s Kenta?”

 

_ “He’s at school right now.” _

 

“Would you like to go out for lunch?”

 

_ “Sure, I’m not busy at the moment and Haru-san’s at work.” _

 

“Let’s meet at the café near my apartment. Is 1pm OK?”

 

_ “Sounds good. See you soon!” _

 

“You too Ishino-san! Bye!”

 

* * *

 

“Usagi-san, I’m going out for a bit. Could you look after Akimi?” Misaki asked, poking his head round the office door.

 

Usagi was typing away on his laptop, a mug of coffee steaming next to him. He looked up at Misaki and titled his head slightly, inquisitive.

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“I’m meeting up with Ishino-san,” Misaki said, “That café down the street. I want to talk about… you know…”

 

“Are you sure about that?” Usagi asked skeptically.

 

“We can trust him, Usagi-san. He’s been pregnant too, you know.”

 

Usagi sighed heavily.

 

“Usagi-san,” Misaki added, “He understands my situation. He’s a loving mother in a happy, committed relationship. So am I. We both have a lot to lose if our pregnancies got out. He wants to help us, all four of us, if you’ll let him.”

 

“...I understand,” Usagi said, facial expression softening a little, “But that doesn’t mean I’m not worried.”

 

“I’ll be careful!” Misaki whined, “I’ll go get Akimi for you. I’ll make her some milk too, in case she gets hungry.”

 

Usagi nodded. Misaki left the room, made some milk, got Akimi from the sofa, put her in her pram and went back into the office. Usagi was still typing away, obviously focused on his work for once.

 

“Usagi-san!” Misaki called out, wheeling the pram towards Usagi, “I’m going out now. I’ll only be a couple of hours.”

 

“Be careful.”

 

“I will be, you baka! I’ll text you, OK?”

 

“OK,” Usagi replied, “I love you.”

 

“I love you too, baka!”

 

Misaki smiled and giggled a little as he turned to leave, hearing Usagi cooing at Akimi about how much of a tease he was.

 

* * *

 

As Misaki turned the corner, he saw Ishino standing by the café. He was typing something on his phone.

 

“Hey, Ishino-san!” Misaki said as he approached.

 

Ishino looked up from his phone and smiled.

 

“Misaki-san, good to see you!” he replied, “Shall we go in? I’ll order.”

 

“No, no, you don’t have to…”

 

“Whatever you want, I’m not taking no for an answer.”

 

Misaki sighed in defeat. They entered the café and headed straight to the counter. The smell of coffee, tea and cakes made Misaki’s stomach growl. He looked up at the menu and bit his lip, thinking hard. How could he decide what to get? It all looked so yummy and delicious…

 

“Can I get a cinnamon caramel latte with a slice of the very berry cheesecake please?” Ishino asked, getting out his wallet. He looked to Misaki, as if to ask what he wanted.

 

“Umm…” Misaki hesitated, “I’d like a dreamy creamy hot chocolate please with… uhh… umm.... A gingerbread toffee cupcake please.”

 

“It’ll be just a moment, gentlemen. Please sit down and we’ll bring it out to you in a moment.”

 

The café was cozy, not packed solid but still bustling. The sounds of cups clinking, kettles boiling and conversations filled the air. Misaki and Ishino walked over to a table near the windows and sat down. The table was neatly laid out, with a nice lace doily resting upon it. Misaki looked around the room, taking in all the art and ornaments scattered around.

 

“This place is nice,” Ishino said, “Thank you for bringing me here.”

 

“You’re welcome,” Misaki replied, “Here comes our cakes.”

 

A neatly-dressed waitress with smiling pink lips laid down the delicate porcelain plates and cups onto the table gently. The china was white and red and painted with intricate floral patterns. It looked so beautiful.

 

“Enjoy your food, gentlemen,” the waitress chirped happily.

 

“Thank you very much, we will!” Misaki replied. Ishino nodded to thank her also.

 

The pair immediately began to enjoy their drinks and their cakes. They were so deliciously sweet. Misaki hummed happily as he took another mouthful of his ginger cake. He loved it; it was like warm hugs and cozy winter fireplaces. After another mouthful, he put his fork down.

 

“I want to talk to you, Ishino-san.”

 

“”What about?” Ishino asked curiously.

 

“I’ve kinda got… some big news to tell you,” Misaki replied quietly, “It was best to tell you in person.”

 

“What is it?”

 

Misaki breathed in deeply.

 

“I’m pregnant.”

 

Ishino’s jaw dropped and his eyes widened.

 

“No way! Congratulations!” he cheered, “How far along are you?”

 

“7 weeks.”

 

“Awww, that’s wonderful!”

 

“I can’t believe it’s happened so soon though,” Misaki mused, “I didn’t realise you could get pregnant again so soon.”

 

“You can,” Ishino said, “That’s why Haruta and I used protection after we had Kenta.”

 

“Me and Usagi don’t use protection,” Misaki mumbled bashfully.

 

“Unless you’re trying for a baby, you should use at least something,” Ishino advised, “We were very careful after Kenta arrived.”

 

“Would you like to have another baby?” Misaki asked.

 

“Yes,” Ishino answered immediately, “We’ve actually been trying for a baby for the past few months.”

 

“Would you be… I don’t know… worried? In case my body’s weaker because of the first pregnancy?” Misaki asked.

 

Ishino took a sip of his latte, “If women can have more than one baby, so can you Misaki.”

 

“So Usagi and I don’t need to worry?” Misaki asked hopefully.

 

“Only about all the dirty nappies you’ll have to clean,” Ishino chucked.

 

Misaki took out his phone and began to type out a text to Usagi.

 

* * *

 

_ baka usagi doesnt need 2 worry about me. ishino san says ill b ok. said u should stop worrying so much.  _

_ it must b safe if hes trying 4 another baby w his bf he wouldnt do that if it was dangerous hes already got a son. u better listen 2 him (`ﮧ´ )  _

_ stop being a baka  _ _ dont worry about me so much ♡´･ᴗ･`♡ ily xx  _

_ btw hows akimi. hope u havent made a mess again xxx _

 

* * *

 

Usagi picked up his phone from the desk beside him. He smiled as he saw Misaki’s name show up on the screen. He smiled again as he looked behind the notification, that picture made his heart swell every time. It was a picture Dr Kusama had taken of him, Misaki and Akimi all cuddling together the day after she was born. Misaki’s hair was scruffy and fluffed up, something which Usagi found utterly adorable. Akimi looked so small. It had only recently hit Usagi just how quick she was growing. Now he had another baby to look forward to. He smiled wider then and opened his texts.

 

Usagi sighed in relief when he saw that Misaki was OK. He couldn’t help but smile when a moment later another message popped through. It was a picture of a half-eaten ginger cake and a cup of hot chocolate topped with whipped cream. But that wasn’t what he was smiling at, it was the caption Misaki had added.

 

* * *

 

 

_ bet u wish u were hear (´∀｀) but uve got work 2 do!!! u can come here w me when ur done w ur chapter ♡´･ᴗ･`♡ _

 

* * *

 

 

Usagi chuckled and typed out a reply.

 

Misaki picked his phone up from the table and opened the text he’d just received from Usagi. As he read it, he smiled widely.

 

* * *

 

 

_ I do wish i was there with you. Akimi is asleep, just fed her. I haven’t left the office since you left, busy working you’ll be glad to hear. _

_ Tell that Ishino guy i said thanks. I know i was being a baka. I’m sorry for acting weird. _

_ P.s. We still need to work on your spelling. Wish you were here, not hear (⌒ｖ⌒)  _

_ Love you xxxxxxxxx and Akimi does too xxxxxxxxx _

 

* * *

 

 

“Usagi?” Ishino asked.

 

“Yup!” Misaki replied, putting his phone back down on the table, “He apologised for being a baka.”

 

“They always do,” Ishino mused cheekily, “Boyfriends are a gift to humanity.”

 

“I can drink to that,” Misaki grinned, taking a drink from his cup. He raised an eyebrow at Ishino, who began to laugh at him.

 

“What?”

 

“Cream moustache!” Ishino laughed.

 

“Oh!” Misaki giggled, wiping his mouth.

 

* * *

 

“Hello darling.”

 

Ishino smiled at the tall, black-haired man who was now standing by their table. He was wearing a suit and had navy-rimmed glasses.

 

“Hello Haru-san,” Ishino turned to Misaki, “This is my boyfriend, Mitsui-san. Haru-san, this is my friend Takahashi-san.”

 

Haruta bowed, “Nice to meet you, Takahashi-san.”

 

Misaki bowed back, “Nice to meet you. Please, call me Misaki.”

 

“So, Misaki-kun,” Haruta began, “You had Uke Syndrome too right?”

 

Misaki nodded, “Actually, I have it again.”

 

Haruta smiled, “Congratulations! We’re trying for number 2 ourselves, no luck so far though. We should go on a double date sometime, you know?”

 

“Sounds good,” Misaki nodded, “Although you’d probably have to meet Usa- my boyfriend first though before he’ll agree to a double date.”

 

“Well is he at your house right now? I’ve finished work for today.”

 

“Yeah,” Misaki replied, “Why don’t you take a seat while we finish our drinks then we’ll go back to mine.”

 

Haruta smiled and took a chair from the next table. Misaki looked back at Ishino and noticed that he was blushing with a sweet smile on his face.

 

_ Shit, do  _ I  _ look that lovestruck when I’m with Usagi-san?!?!?! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (yes you do Misaki)
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing the texts :) imagine Usagi-san using emojis and not kaomojis tho haha  
> I think it looks kinda accurate to their characters tbh.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading :)
> 
> PS: the china in the cafe is inspired by some I saw at a porcelain factory near where i live which is hella cute :)   
> img: http://static.squarespace.com/static/539954d3e4b05f207a4595f6/54136350e4b094b0b04cf3cc/54136368e4b094b0b04d0cbd/1333361822000/Burleigh-Red-Calico.jpg?format=original


End file.
